Stop My Doubt
by Lusingato Cuore
Summary: Kyoko disappeared in the middle of her wedding with Tsuna leaving him broken and lost. New emotions start to rise inside him and begins to worry his family. They can try to mend it, but never heal it and it's going to take some time before they can make their beloved Sky finally say "I've moved on" Main TYL R27, 1827, 6927, All-27; Rated M in future chapters - YAOI alert!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

There won't be any thoughtless guesses from the way the scenery looks. It was an obvious answer on plain sight; velvety gold and white fabrics streamed through both sides on the walls of a wide hallway as if swimming in transparent water, medium-sized pedestals festooned with a variety of flowers were positioned to all corners to add color to the room, groups of round tables have been varnished with fine snowy linen with classic cutlery and glassware set onto it with an equal amount of 5 chairs being arranged around, well-balanced lighting supported by a grand chandelier suspended on the high ceiling lit up the room giving more spotlight at the center as people of high standards swathed in plush clothing enter from the door non-stop as they settle down awaiting for the event to start. It was a special day - someone was getting married.

Though the waiters, waitresses and hired entertainers did all they can to keep the guests busy for the meantime, a large number of them are much more thrilled in meeting the main celebrants: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Hahi! The cake hasn't arrived yet!" Haru panicked while she reviewed over the list taking note of every single detail of the arrangements. She scrambled through her bag making a quick dial contacting the bakeshop in charge for the wedding cake. I-pin and Lambo were assisting in adding finishing touches to the tables placing centerpieces, wine bottles and table napkins while Fuuta and Bianchi guided the newly arriving visitors to their seats. Other family-like allies took the luxury to approach the parents of the soon-to-be-wed couple to give their support.

"Calm down, Haru-nee,", Fuuta assured, " there's still enough time before the wedding starts. Besides, isn't it a little too early for it to be here? You did give them a lot of specifications on what to make it look like. So, it should take them some time."

"No, I can't! This is too important to allow any delays. I'm taking a huge responsibility and there's no way I can let things slip." Haru said after the phone call. "Also," she added, "Tsuna-san told me to do my best!"

"Actually," interrupted Lambo approaching them along with I-pin, "he said don't overdo it."

"Well if the cake doesn't turn up soon, then you can leave it all to me. I don't mind sharing my talent and recipes to everyone here." Bianchi offered.

The others shivered at the thought of having Vongola's "Poison Scorpion" serve the meals when it was clearly known that it's what she cooks that makes her dangerous earning her that sort of title. _No, she'll just end up killing us_. Nana walked towards the group with a wide smile fastened on her face that doesn't seem to show any hint of rubbing off anytime soon. "I'm so amazed with the amount of work you all have put up for Tsu-kun and Kyo-chan~ I can't thank you enough. Everything just looks so beautiful~ Thank you so much!"

"That's not all of it, Mama." I-pin said.

"Oh? There's more? I can't wait for it~ I do love surprises. Why don't you have a short break? You kids need to slow down a bit."

"It's fine, Sawada-san." Haru said as she looked at her wrist watch. "We need to make do of the time we still have and make sure that there wouldn't be anything missing. It is their special day after all."

"Awe, how silly of me. I should have known better than to get in your way. Don't stress yourselves, okay? I'll get back to Honey. he seems to have his head full of words thinking on what to say to everyone." Nana said as she left them heading back to Iemitsu, who was literally having trouble with the crowd circling around him giving him cheers and wild pats on the back.

"She looks really happy. I'm happy for her and Tsuna-nii and Kyoko-nee as well" Fuuta commented.

"Well what do you expect? She has been hoping that they'd get married sooner or later." Lambo shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to I-pin, "We better have everything ready, I-pin. Good luck on you guys as well."

Taking one last look at the time with her phone on her hand, Haru replied. "Hai, I'll ask Figaro-san to have me drop by the bakeshop to see if there's any problems. Oh, I wonder what Kyoko-chan looks like in her dress~"

* * *

Ryohei was loaded with tears. With an overpowering mass of emotions running through his veins, he just couldn't hold it in. He's going to surrender his beloved, one and only little sister at the altar soon leaving his authority over her to someone else. But as long as he knows that she's with one of his most trustworthy friends, he won't mind. Unlike Kyoko's hyperactive brother, his wife, known as her best friend since middle school and sister-in-law, Hana, she just remained calm and took the chance to smack the Sun Guardian back to his senses. It didn't take long, just a hard pound on the head - not too hard, though - returned him to reality.

Indeed, Kyoko looked stunning. Her orange strands were all neatly tide into a lovely bridal up do with a silver tiara crowned at the center; her wedding gown was designed with a silk chiffon fabric coated with an imperial lace pattern, the dress had a floor length with an A-line silhouette, an elegant strapless sweetheart neckline with which went along with a basque waist that complimented her shape, and what followed in the end was a chapel-length train that occupied nearly half of the room. She stood on a stool in front of a long mirror staring at her own reflection as if she didn't recognize the woman looking back at her. Hana noticed her reaction.

"Kyoko, what's wrong? You don't look entirely happy."

Alarmed by the sudden observation, Kyoko immediately feigned a cheerful laugh and purposely adjusted her long gloves to hide any further signs of her being uncomfortable. "I'm fine, Hana. I just feel really nervous is all."

"You sure?"

Kyoko nodded.

Hana shrugged her shoulders and decided that it was natural to be that way. Even back at her wedding, Ryohei was intensely sweating every time she stepped nearer to the altar and was about to shout out "I'm EXTREMELY nervous!". Luckily, his friends felt the need to calm him down and thus had the expected tragedy subside. It was nearly 3 o'clock, forty minutes before the ceremony starts and there are still sounds of rubber rolling on the dust outside the mansion with guests piling up the Guest list. Hana felt annoyed about it. She knew that Tsuna and Kyoko wanted a private wedding, but their parents seemed to miss that point and invited almost the entire town along with Vongola's allies. She sighed. _Oh well. Can't blame them. They are their kids._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, guys. This is my very first fanfic after 5 years of joining this site. My intro isn't that much exciting since it mostly speaks about describing the atmosphere, but I just wanted to be specific to the whole area so that I might be able to assist you in a small way in imagining what it all looks like. So, please expect more on the upcoming chapters.

You might as well notice Kyoko's strange behavior, well, what can you expect? (='o'=) Your opinions would be fun to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Tsuna was speculating the view while looking outside his window. He can see from the high building that there were a lot of people than he could have ever counted. He can see some faces that can he relate from a recognizable image to a total stranger. He doesn't seem to remember inviting this many not that he ever had the time to actually do it since he was dragged around by his mom and the girls to find a proper fitting store for his suit. With a portion of the Vongola property jammed with random automobiles, he never thought that there would be heavy traffic just by the gate either. He prolonged his gaze towards the crowd until his attention was caught up from a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said. His right-hand-man, Gokudera, entered wearing a flashy shiny sharkskin black suit with his silver hair still hanging around but leaving an attractive aura. He first stepped in then gave his respectful bow towards the brunette and slowly lifted his head. "Tenth, we should get going now. All arrangements are fully prepared and your suit is back with Aniki. "

Looking back from where he stood, Tsuna stayed silent for a while before finally smiling to himself. He closed his eyes and heaved a calming sigh; he decided to do this since it usually eases him from all the tension he's been gathering unconsciously today. A few moments later, he opened his eyelids and faced the man who was patiently waiting for his response.

"It's really happening today, isn't it?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes."

"Let's go, then."

The two walked along a vast central passage as the sun emitted it's rays pass the crimson curtains reaching the other side of the room as the warm heat crawled its way in but is welcomed as it brought a good feeling. Ahead of them was Yamamoto, with his usual affectionate grin, standing by a large double door. He gave a simple greeting before following his friends outside. They soon arrived at an open courtyard where a Mono black Limousine laid remaining immobile waiting for someone to kickoff it's engine to have it start cruising to whatever destination it's designed to go to. Tsuna fixed his eyes on it looking a little fazed reminding himself of who volunteered to do the preparations.

 _Haru is overdoing it._ He thought.

Gokudera opened the passenger seat for Tsuna to get in whilst Yamamoto sat at the back. Getting into the driver's seat, Gokudera dug in the key to awaken the car and then drove off to the church.

"We'll be taking a different route, Tsuna." Yamamoto informed. "We just can't seem to get pass the main gate since it's fully loaded. They might delay us if we were caught out in the open, too." Tsuna agreed. Taking advantage of what's left of the time, the brunette began giving in to his thoughts recalling _that day._

* * *

 _5 Months before today PART 1_

Searching throughout the garden, Kyoko glanced left and right finding the holder of the letter which she received not too long ago back at her room. It simply read: _Meet me here at 3pm_. Along with the small note was a lady pink rose and Kyoko knew that this was her favorite flower found at the mansion's greenhouse. So, the one who probably wrote this must be there; after all, a hint was handed before her. She carefully peeped at the location of the bed of roses and identified that someone else was inside. Tsuna.

He noticed her and smiled warmly, "Hello, Kyoko."

The sound of her first name escaping from his lips was always flustering, the girl realized. His tone of voice was rich and silky, his choice of soft words roared with kindness and authority simultaneously, and the smooth texture of his sound could vibrate through your bones and could surely intoxicate anyone from breathing naturally. Surely a lot of old classmates would be speechless after discovering that this amazingly good-looking person was none other than the "Dame-Tsuna" they so enjoyed beating up and making fun of during their teenage years. It would easily shame them. Kyoko snapped out from her daze and slowly approached the man. "What are you doing here, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna was sort of embarrassed now. Answering one simple question will still require a cool answer, he assumed. "Well," he started, "I believe the letter can solve that for you."

"Oh? You're the one who wrote it?"

"Yes."

Kyoko hummed. "So, why did you call me here?"

"Ah, I would like to you."

"About what?"

"About _us._ "

It took her a while until it finally processed in her head. Kyoko didn't know what to say as the words wouldn't come and her lungs wouldn't even help her breathe it out. What could he possibly want to talk about? Sure, there's been a fling between them for some years now but no one can say for certain how serious it's gotten. Only they can tell.

Aware of her silence, Tsuna held her hand, which made her jolt a little, lifted them to his lips and implanted a sweet, tender kiss. Kyoko reddened at the unexpected act but didn't complain since she never disliked his show of endearment towards her. She remained quiet and for a moment she saw a splendor in his eyes that showed a feeling that totally compares to the one during those years they've been with each other. It wasn't friendship, but love.

"I know that things haven't been easy for you since joining the familigia," Tsuna began, "but I can never be more than happy having you by my side. And this makes me want to work harder for everyone. To protect my friends. To protect you." He placed a hand on Kyoko's cheek stroking it gently with his thumb. Their eyes locked into a trance as both caramel and amber orbs meet; each communicating and looking into one's soul. Neither could estimate how long they have been gazing but the momentary stare was worthwhile until it was released when the man knelt down slowly on one knee and pulled up from his pocket a white, small box. Opening its lid revealing an exclusive diamond ring as he uttered the magic words that struck her right at the heart.

Tsuna maintained his smile as he said without hesitation, "I love you, Kyoko. Will you marry me?"

* * *

As soon as they reached the church, the chatter and busy noises died out when the sight of the vehicle was rising from the road. People crowding around gradually gave way realizing that the groom has finally come. Though some, namely Kyoko's relatives, did their best to get a closer look to see who Sawada Tsunayoshi really is, majority still believed that he is the very same boy they heard of with his lame young nickname resounding in their heads. Apparently when the brunette came out after Gokudera opened the vehicle door, their depreciation of him instantly was wiped out. No sign of "Dame" was manifested by the looks of the man. Just a distinct slender figure clothed in a black-satin waistcoat, evident handsome complexion with unique eye color and absorbing masculine aura had them wonder if the rumors they heard about him were really true.

Tsuna went on his way giving short nods and greetings to the people making his approach into the dressing room to change. He dismissed his guardians and came to a mannequin that displayed his suit. It appeared to be made of one hundred percent of Burlington Wool, which he didn't seem to be impressed with (he doesn't mind what fabric). It was a white two-button tuxedo jacket with matching cuff links, a notch lapel fitted to the shoulder with a small pocket at the left breast wherein a rose was placed, pin stripped trousers were seen next to it folded in single pleats along with polished shoes and beside the attire hanged a black tie.

Quickly, Tsuna put them on. He slipped his arms into the holes of the jacket and wore the black slacks adjusting them to be comfortable. He barely fixed his hair knowing that no matter what he does, it would defy him and run back looking messed up. No matter, it suited him anyway. He should be giving a lot of thanks to Reborn. His tutor was the one who trained him on how to dress formally, though it was in his most natural, cruelest ways. Sadly, the ex-Arcobaleno was currently out on a mission and couldn't join the celebration but he was thoughtful enough to congratulate Tsuna before leaving; promising to give his wedding gift some later time when he gets back.

Time check was ten minutes before the ceremony, tension was rising in Tsuna's body. He can't wait. He'll see her soon on her best dress and outshining the rest of the women. They'll be in front of the altar, stating their vows for everyone to see and hear. He doesn't care how many times they will have to say it, he's willing to say anything out of the script as well. Tsuna is in love. _Madly in love._ And he can longer wait to have Kyoko in his arms, be her man, her husband, her life.

* * *

Kyoko was in her room pacing around back and forth. Her hands trembled and holding them together would just increase it. She didn't know what to do. _She couldn't do it._ If only she told Tsuna what she really felt about him sooner, she wouldn't be suffering from all this turmoil she has to face on her own. Deep down, she didn't know what to say to him the time he was on his knees proposing to her. She didn't say yes. She didn't say no, either. She convinced herself to think that in the middle of their engagement she would definitely fall in love with him. But that never happened. She still sees the brunette as a dear friend, nothing else. And here she is, hiding behind a lie of fear to hurt the man who did so much for her this past 10 years. Oh, how she wished that this was just a bad dream. She cares for Tsuna, but not the way he expects her to and this will be the greatest pain he could ever imagine.

A door creaked open startling the bride and later relaxed after seeing it was Hana. Not even her dearest best friend knows.

"Kyoko, today's your day. You ready?"

"Uhm... yeah..."

Hana raised an eyebrow. She can see clearly that something was bothering the woman. Pulling her into an embrace, Hana whispered reassuring words as she patted her head. "I'll be there for you through it all. Everything is going to be all right. Me, Ryohei and Sawada promise you that. So loosen up and I'll wait for you at the main hall, okay?" Kyoko smiled and thanked her as she left. After the click of the knob signaled that the woman was gone, her face had soon fallen to a frown filled with a rapid flow of emotions such as grief, guilt and hurt as tears cascaded down her cheeks nearly ruining her make-up.

 _I'm sorry, Tsu-kun..._

And then she came to a resolution.

* * *

The church was fully packed. There were no more pews available to sit on. Luckily saved by Haru's expanded creativity, she had arranged for extra chairs to be stationed outside. She made sure that the weather forecast would predict a fine day, thus, no additional roofs were required. Everyone had their own space and elbow room. In a short time, music was playing. It was starting.

With the long entrance of flower girls, groom's men and the like, Tsuna was getting shaky from top to bottom. Though he didn't show it, he was feeling it. People were giving him chills as stares were darted right at him. Running away won't do him any good, he's done with that. He will stand erect and remain still waiting for Kyoko. Finally, the last batch of the opening ceremony, which are the bride's maids, came in. Kyoko would be the last and best to see walk through the aisle. _No one seemed to show up after._

Glances to the sides and murmurs were caught in the air all asking what had happened. Gokudera spotted Hana who looked frightened and worried. He approached her and made sure his voice wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. "Where is she?"

Hana shook her head and responded with cracking voice. "She's gone...!"

"What?"

"She's not in her room. I told her that I'd wait for her at the hall. She never came so I went back and found a letter instead..." She handed out a small piece of paper as Gokudera grabbed it and quickly read it before the look on his face changed from serious to disbelief. "No..." He looked back at Tsuna who noticed him. The way his right-hand-man was staring back already alerted him. He left the altar ignoring all the surprised faces as bigger questions rose suspicion evident on their tones.

 _It can't be. It can't be. Kyoko!_ That's all he could ever think about. That image of her in her wedding dress, that dream house of their own they could afford, their future children, all becoming blurs as terror took over his last hope in a snap. He ran to all places; the garden, her room, the hall. She's nowhere. Tsuna went on searching like a helpless animal as if her off-springs have gone missing. He kept looking and looking until he felt a hand rested on his shoulder. "Tenth..." It was Gokudera.

"Hayato, where's Kyoko..?" Tsuna's voice was noted with anxiety. All the silver-head did was give the letter from Hana. Tsuna slowly took it and hesitated to read it. Knowing very well that what was written inside was going to kill him. But he opened it, anyway...

 _Dear Tsu-kun,_

 _I'm sorry I had to lie to you this whole time. I can't do it. I never could. Anything else I will be saying won't be good enough, but I can't take it anymore... I'm so sorry, Tsu-kun. I can't marry you. Please don't look for me._

* * *

 **A/N:** This is just the beginning of Tsuna's agonizing journey, guys. Don't worry, the fun is just getting started so be patient~ Thanks for the reviews, it really boosted up my ideas for this story. (='-'=) Poor Tunafish ne?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The valley was vast as it expanded widely to all sides and the richness of the light emitting throughout the afternoon horizon was pleasant - whispering to every listening ear that nothing can be better than this day itself.

The long fine grasses swayed sideways in unison with the cool breeze and the sky was an orange hue that intermixed along with the perfect sunset that could ever form. The setting rays slowly diminished in preparation for darkness alerting it to take its turn as nature initially instructed it when the world had been born. No one was enjoying this any more than the two people who are dwelling into its unwavering beauty.

A sense of satisfaction lingered into Tsuna's body as he felt a warm hand run its fingers across his locks. It was comforting and it made him feel safe despite the cruel lifestyle he was forced to live in. The foreign feeling was welcoming and Tsuna remained where he was, idly laying down on the lap of his beloved with his eyes shut.

He could hear the woman's sweet humming while she continued playing tenderly with his soft, silky hair with some of her own brushing against his face. Quietly, his body relaxed with the love she was giving him even through the simple show of affection.

"Hey..." the brunette called softly.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about Onii-san's revised version of Hana-san's decoration for their kid's nursery room?" The woman was a bit stunned by the question and thought to herself in silence. "Uhm...", she began, "I don't seem to mind it. Though I do think Nii-chan is overdoing it a bit. Basically, he's putting up too much boxing- themed posters in the walls when it was obviously announced that it was going to be a girl." Tsuna chuckled at the comment.

True, Ryohei was beyond speechless when the doctor said that it was going to be a 'she', he was expecting too much to raise a boy so he could teach him how to be a terrific boxer, nonetheless, he was still good with it since he gets along with kids of both genders. He inwardly sighed when he remembered the man stating that he will make his daughter: "The Extreme Boxing Champ of All Extreme Time!".

Now thinking to himself, the brunette wondered how he would behave if he were to expect a son but got the opposite. He contemplated thoroughly before deciding to bring up the topic. "This might sound really silly of me to ask, but what do you think I'd do if we were going to have girl. Ever thought about it, Kyoko?". The stroking of his strands halted, the man didn't bother as he was more concerned with her opinion.

"Ne, Tsu-kun?" Tsuna hummed in response, still enjoying the moment. He managed to open his eyes and gaze at the lovely woman who was now looking at him.

"What is it?"

Shifting from her place, she allowed the other to sit up before she went on talking. "There is something I need to tell you..." Her voice sounded strangely urgent. Sitting erect, Tsuna was now more attentive, he looked back at her worriedly and held her hand to give her reassurance. He patiently let her calm down - though the pained expression was still there - then asked again "What is it... Kyoko?".

That beautiful face he can never get enough of stared back at him. Only, it was not the the same luminant visage that was stamped on his memory for ten years. Her orbs presented nothing grand but despair that threatened to strike him before he can fully react to anything. The brunette could not tell what she was thinking no matter how hard he tried to read her. She just looked so... empty.

Reaching out to touch her cheek, the girl flinched and abruptly stood up, Tsuna had to recoil his hand and look at her. He saw how her shoulders were trembling and how her long orange hair was covering her eyes. He soon got into his feet and waited for her to respond. The woman soon found her voice and answered.

* * *

Instantly, Tsuna's eyelids had slid open and the first thing he could see from the adjustment of his blurry vision was the ceiling with a high fan winding its propellers clockwise. He could hear the ticking of a clock nearby and his lungs dragging air in and out of his chest. Glancing around, he soon realized that he was inside his bedroom; furthermore, it was night time.

Despite the cold chill of the night air, he could still sense that his breathing was heavy and that sweat was rapidly gathering on his forehead. The curtains hanging on the frames of the opened window was floating above the ground waving its ends lazily in the placid breeze.

His body felt feeble as if he was somewhat strangled but soon found out that something soft and slightly bouncy was underneath him supporting both his back and his head to feel comfortable. Was he in bed? He looked to his left and saw a tray full of food set on a side table, giving the impression that it was still warm and that it was ready to eat. However, Tsuna was not hungry. At all.

He was trying to straighten his mind, recalling where he was and what he was doing before he found himself here. In a flash, his memory came rushing back to him... the wedding. It's been approximately 2 days since it occurred. He remembered himself retiring for bed the night after everyone was forced to leave to avoid any further interrogation, with no intention to meet the guests nor to explain the whole situation in acute details.

He just walked away from everyone and left. Ah, yes... Tsuna sighed as he lifted his back palm to cover his eyes, ashamed to look at anything that is visually present. It was terribly rude of him to just leave and not say a word. His intuition is kicking in, warning him that he'll get a prolonged lecture from his Mother later on. It was not a dream afterall. Still, guilt was piling up into his conscience and he'll have to find a way to apologize one way or another.

The ticking of the time's long hands went on and the brunette remained still letting his thoughts conquer him. It was still solid clear - that day when he lost what he thought he actually had. He felt like a complete idiot. He was clueless from the beginning to the end. And those last words on Kyoko's letter brought out a bitter feeling he couldn't comprehend. She never had the slightest amount of love to give him in the first place and that knowledge alone was torturing.

Rolling to his side and pulling the blankets over his head, the brunette muttered to himself to go back to sleep once again even, knowingly, he could not. With too much overthinking rounding about inside his mind, it was getting harder to ignore everything and Tsuna was becoming more and more frustrated. One question after the other and yet there was no relevant explanation.

Kyoko agreed to marry him, didn't she? So why had she suddenly disappeared leaving a small note saying it was all a lie? It doesn't make any sense and it was starting to make him annoyed.

Slowly, Tsuna was feeling disgusted towards himself for being so pathetic and worthless; it must have been his fault. His selfishness lead him to his misery and he's sure that the world is mocking him. No, he will not cry. He's over being weak and he will not give way to it. Even now.

Still, it hurts. It really hurts. A free hand found its way to Tsuna's chest and clenched on the fabric separating the contact with his skin. Blinded. He was too blinded and, possibly, too afraid to face the fact that Kyoko... never loved him.

A sharp knock at the door made Tsuna break away from his train of thoughts. He slowly sat up and momentarily stared at the source of the sound before he decided to remove himself from bed and approach the entrance to see who it was. Reluctantly, he turned the handle and peeked his eye at the little opening. He noticed the silhouette forming before the light was a man's and taking a closer look to have the face register into his mind, he realized it was his storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato.

"Hayato..? What are you doing here?"

A respectful bow and greeting was executed before any words came from the man. There was hesitation at first, but he knew better than to keep silent. "I just... wanted to see how you were doing, Tenth.." Not quite the answer he was expecting, Tsuna observed Gokudera for a few seconds and can see it in those emerald orbs the familiar look he gave him when he received the letter - Worry.

Of course, it was so like the other to be depressed over his boss' well-being, it was in Gokudera's character to take in Tsuna's grief. The way he gritted his teeth, the way anger played in his eyes, the way he couldn't say more than he usually does - there was another hidden fact that his storm guardian was taking pity on him.

Gracing on Tsuna's lips was an affectionate smile, one of the most warmest that you could get out from him. He's probably making things harder for everyone. "I'm fine, Hayato. There's no need to worry yourself about me."

"But... I was foolish not to see this coming. If I had known sooner..." His hand. His precious boss' hand touched his shoulder. Awaken from his self-hate with a mere physical contact, he met those strong-willed eyes he had so adored for ten long years, only to be inked with a slight amount of despair. Words of consolation were no good and Tsuna knew no matter what Gokudera would say, nothing would change. "No one would have known, Hayato. What's happened is done. She's gone. And, by keeping her promise, I won't look for her."

Instict told the him that the other would insist, he shook his head as if he heard Gokudera's thoughts, "It's the least I can do for her. I love her. And I still do. Now, I'm really grateful for you to come all the way to see me but I'm still tired and would kind of like to rest more." Tentatively nodding, Gokudera didn't say more since he deeply understood him. Though, he wanted to do more for Tsuna than just apologise and then leave. He wanted to hold him and give him the comfort he deserves but his conscience refrained him from doing so.

"I understand, Tenth. Then, have a good night."

"Thank you." Tsuna saw to it first that his storm guardian was not around before he silently closed his door after hearing that his footsteps grew duller and duller into the dark hall. He heaved a dreaded sigh and, when all the strength he willed to build up within seconds to face his friend left him, leaned on the fine solid wood for support.

He brushed away some of the imaginary waves that ached on his temple hoping to soothe it but desperately praying to erase it. Sliding down until his lower body was now on the floor, he pulled in his knees with his arms to curl into that familiar ball he forms whenever he was alone when he was younger to contemplate to himself whenever he was troubled. He quietly muttered to himself.

"Even if you knew, Hayato... Even if anybody knew, she would still leave. Kyoko would still do what she did. That's it..."

At times like this, Reborn would always be close by to rebuke him for his moping and would beat him back to his senses whilst he was also being narrated on what to do or what he should be doing. But the ex-Arcobaleno was not here right now. He was far, far away in Mexico and he shouldn't be relying on him too much. He's older enough to depend on his own strength and ability to actually cry aimlessly for a lost love. This is something no one can fix for him but himself. He'd rather not imagine what would come next once his tutor would come back finding out that his student never got wed in the end. Ah well, he'll think about it later when this sickening feeling is gone. Whenever that is.

Cold chills puffed inside his room and traveled through the different furnitures. Tsuna shivered and realized that he forgot that his window was still left open. He got up and approached it to seal the wind off from making a blizzard out of his bedroom but he stopped mid-way and stared up in awe. Beautiful. To have such a moon glow so brightly in such a horrible night was strange. Usually, it would make him feel worse for being the chosen victim for torment, but the sight of it made him calm down.

He allowed the gust to occupy his space acknowledging it as his companion for tonight. There were numerous wonders that he can see out there living in the celestial ceiling but couldn't pin point what. An arm stretched out, reaching to something he could never grasp with bare hands. And, with the illusionary idea that he got it, closed his palms and brought the fist closer to his chest and repeated sadly the words he saw on that letter and heard in his dream.

"I'm sorry... Was it, Kyoko?" For a few minutes, Tsuna remained silent and decided to turn around and shut the window. He climbed back onto his bed and towed the covers to his chin. Looking at the man-made ceiling this time, he soon drifted to sleep succumbing to the darkness that for once had tucked him to the peace he had long missed ever since the source of it disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N** : I am so, so, so, so, so, sooooooo sorry for the late update. I cannot find any better reason to explain myself other than to say... ASDFGHJKL! Please could you forgive this wretched soul who, for a fact, had kept its readers hanging for who-knows-how-long (Do not calculate for me, I beg you) that they too have become discouraged to have me? My sincerest apologies... (ToT)

Anyhow, back to this story, it's still not in the interesting part. Mind you, the next chapter will be. (wo) Just seat back, expect, enjoy and review~


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It's been a busy week, indeed. Tsuna wrote back replies to the Sasagawa family to assure them that all was forgiven and that there was no need for them to claim to be responsible for the incident. As a gesture of goodwill, he also sent them gifts as a sign that he didn't carry any ill-will towards them or anyone even though it wasn't necessary to go through such lengths. After taking one more day of rest, he went back into doing the paperwork that continuously piled up on his desk that concerned some meetings he delayed or missed, alliance proposals from other famiglias and reports from recent missions - most of them were actually complaints about damaged properties caused by Mukuro and Hibari - mostly Hibari. What a pain.

Everyone, except Tsuna's guardians, were tensed to see their boss acting like nothing happened and have him would talk normally to anyone speaking to him. The brunette was doing his best to keep the "Wedding" out of his mind by distracting himself in work but sometimes he would catch himself spacing out and looking back to the past. It was vexing. His subordinates did their best to ignore it, but worry and fear for their boss took the best out of them. Yamamoto and Gokudera were well aware of everything and offered to take Tsuna out of town.

"Out of town? I... think I'll pass, thanks."

"Why not, Tsuna?" Yamamoto pulled in a chair next to him near the brunette's desk and sat down. "Just because you've had a day off for 3 days but nowhere outside your room, doesn't mean you were relaxing. So, we think some fresh air and a good stroll would help you cool down even better." At first, Tsuna was going to consider the idea, but the thought of slacking off again made him think, otherwise. But it wasn't slacking off, they wanted him to relax. Even if he liked to, he needed to do his work here and make ends meet. Somehow, he found it silly to be so hooked up with the documents when he never enjoyed them in the first place. Tsuna played with his pen by tapping its bottom on the medium before him, deciding whether he should accept.

Gokudera watched his boss silently and said. "It's not like we're asking you to agree, Tenth. We can go another day, we'll understand." He caught Yamamoto eye him oddly. "Eh? You sure, Gokudera? Weren't you the one who - "

"I don't know what you're talking about." The silver-head glared at him sternly. He was actually the one who came up with the idea but seeing Tsuna unsure of it made him change his mind. It's been a long time since they had time to hang out together - not that he wanted to include the Rain airhead - and Gokudera just missed those days. When Kyoko and Tsuna made the announcement of their engagement, they barely had the chance to act like how they used to. He was happy for his boss, but the day the bride left the man infuriated the him.

Sometimes, he would blame it on that woman who toyed with his friend's heart and made a fool out of him in public eyes, but even if he thinks that way, he couldn't understand why Tsuna didn't feel the same anger he did. This somehow shamed him for even thinking such a thing, he remembered what Tsuna told him that night.

I love her. I still do.

Love, huh? Gokudera mused over the word that held over a million meanings in various dictionaries and personal opinions, but only one definition matched his perception: Tsuna is like love itself; he is too forgiving, too kind, too generous, too patient. That's right, his boss is love. Even if Tsuna is currently suffering, he's holding his ground. Though it's quite out of topic, he deeply agrees with it. He'll support Tsuna not because he's his right-hand-man, no, he will encourage the man's decisions because he wants to see more of that 'Love' only the brunette can show him.

Tsuna gathered the papers to the center and gently patted them in between so that they were in line and placed them to his right. Getting up from his chair, he walked past the two and stopped at the door and called to them. "Well, aren't you guys coming?" Both of his friends perked up at the remark - Gokudera, especially. "What? I thought you guys would take me to town?"

"Really, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked looking very shocked but couldn't help hiding the excitement in his tone. Their reaction almost made the brunette laugh but chose to suppress it with a grin to stay composed.

"Of course. Just make sure you treat me for lunch at Da Vinci's."

"Will do, Tenth!"

* * *

It was a 20 minute drive to the nearest neighborhood in Namimori, usually it would take 5 hours when not using the secret shortcuts and roads only the Vongola knew about, and within this duration it revealed to Tsuna a bit of the life he had forgotten for a very long time. Through the flashing blurry lines made from the car's speed, he spotted a mother pampering her infant, a father giving a horse back ride to his son and also both parents simply walking in the side. Tsuna frowned as they went by, with envy rising in his eyes. They looked so happy... and so real.

The brunette shook his head, he doesn't want to think about that right now. His friends are taking him out to enjoy himself, so he will make the best out of it. The trio stopped at some dingy and run-down shop, as Yamamoto suggested, and opened the door which made an annoying creaky sound that rung a rusty bell on the top. Its interior looked mostly empty and its structure was composed of worn-out wood that must have been feasted on by the termites for some time with the air smelling like freshly carved lumber with a few fine strings of the carvings found on the floor. In some corners, there were cob webs glistening against the sun's rays and on the farthest side was an old woman sitting behind a table who was working on a lump of bark, not aware of the three men before her.

"Oi, Baseball head. What the hell are we doing here? You said you knew a place that would give Tenth an easy mind! " mumbled Gokudera

The raven-haired smiled sheepishly. "I did. I just needed to get the map."

Map? Both Gokudera and Tsuna gave a questioning look. Why would he need a map? And why in some shabby store? Hopefully it wouldn't be a faraway adventure to some mountain where nothing but death lurks. Yamamoto came towards the old woman and greeted her in a friendly manner. While the two were conversing, Tsuna thought he might as well look around as Gokudera went out to keep watch for any assassins who might have followed them. You can never be too careful and the only thing the brunette wore to blend in the outside was a pair of glasses and casual clothing, which actually fooled a lot. Nonetheless, he still needs to be guarded.

Based on the layout of the area, there didn't seem much of anything to catch his attention but just a few old books, a feather duster (can't distinguish why there was one when the room is totally dusty), and more wood carvings that were in the shape of some animals, humans and other odd designs.

He managed to stop in front of a larger carving, about the same height with his chest, that was in the image of a woman. She was standing with her body molded to be covered with a long blanket that wrapped around her as a robe with a rope securing her waist, her hair was tied up into a messy knot but she still looked alluring, and on her hands she carried a flower and on the other was a small bottle that was tightly sealed with a lid swinging on her side. Tsuna stepped closer to the model as it almost made him believe that the woman was staring back at him.

"It looks wonderfully sculpted, right?" Quite startled by the light voice, the brunette turned his head and met eyes with a young girl. She had short curly golden hair and greyish eyes that stared right into him innocently. Her tiny body was clothed in an old-fashioned blue dress that had puffy short sleeves, a baby collar with a ribbon in the center and a pair of matching shiny doll shoes that had white knee socks on her legs. Her sudden appearance created mysteries to the man. How was she able to sneak up on him when he should have sensed even just a bit of her presence? Maybe he let his guard down. "I'm sorry to scare you, Mister." She said apologetically.

"Ah. No, it's okay. What are you doing here?" Tsuna knelt down to be on eye-level with the other.

"I live here with my sister."

"Really? Where is she?"

"She's busy."

"Oh..." the brunette shrugged. This girl must be not so fond of socializing much with people, given on the blunt responses she was giving him. Somehow, the child almost reminded him of Hibari, he chuckled at the thought since he never met the prefect in his younger ages but couldn't help but let his imagination soar to picture out what he looked like. Observing the man, the little girl tugged onto his sleeve to get his attention. When she had succeeded, she asked.

"Mister, are you hurt?"

Finding the query odd, Tsuna shook his head. Why would he be hurt? He doesn't remember making contact from something that could cause him an injury. He was more careful than before, too. "I don't think I am?"

Passive eyes intently pierced at him and his subconscious soul was telling him that she was not in good terms with his answer. Her comment made him freeze. "You're lying, Mister. You're eyes say so and so does your heart."

"How do you mean?"

"You know what it means more than I do. You were greatly hurt. I can tell. It could be... that you were betrayed by someone important to you?"

Betrayed? By someone important to him? Tsuna pondered over her words and lightning struck him. Kyoko. Was that how this girl saw it? Kyoko betrayed him. He wanted to let thoughts of her be absent for today. He wanted to get away from everything that is connected to her. And yet, here he is, speaking to a strange little girl who can read him like a book, reminding him about all everything he's gone through and the one who caused it. Was he that bad in concealing his feelings? Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "You could say that... That person... was very important to me. She made me feel really happy. I enjoyed being with her every day and every second. But I guess I was too selfish and got what I deserved." He had to rub his eyes twice to confirm if he was seeing right. Was the girl smiling? Who would do such a thing when listening to someone's sad fate? This child is definitely eccentric!

"You're finally starting to open up, Mister." She said calmly. Seeing that the man didn't get it, she explained. "Always smiling, always saying that you're alright and taking every single blow alone. You deny giving blame on others. You're too kind. But just now, you revealed part of what you're feeling. That's a good thing, Mister." The golden haired sweetheart moved forward and placed her hands on Tsuna's cheeks. She gazed at him and quietly hummed. Leaning over, she gently kissed his forehead. The act made the brunette somewhat dumbfounded. He slightly blushed from the intimate interaction and waited for the girl to speak.

"You have suffered so much, Mister. To think the world would reward all your sacrifices with such pain, it's too cruel. But..." once again, she looked into Tsuna's caramel eyes against her own grey orbs, "You don't have to worry. Your efforts will not be wasted. There is still hope for you."

"What..?"

"See her?" She pointed at the wooden figure, "She is Lana. She is a family goddess of ours we believe in. We have a belief that was passed down from generation to generation. Lana is known to give amazing blessings to a soul who is lost and in agony. When that soul is falling near to depravity, she saves them with a miracle. I'm pretty sure that she'll save you, too, Mister." Tsuna remained silent. All this talk is making him think that she knows him very well even though they just met. Too well, that is. Her way of speaking was not of an ordinary girl of her age, almost angelic and wise. He was getting suspicious, he peered at her and interrogated.

"You're not Kami-sama in disguise, are you?" Instead of a response, all the brunette got was a giggle. She knows fully well that the other wasn't trying to be funny, but with a face that glares at children childishly than angrily, who would find him threatening? After finally stopping, the little girl turned her back and began walking away from Tsuna. "Where are you going?" She paused momentarily and craned her neck.

"You're really funny, Mister, but you have a lot of hesitation. You have many obstacles coming your way, but just bare with it a little longer. Soon you will find your true one and that true one will stop your doubt."

"What do you mean by that?" Again, she simply smiled.

"You will know in time. Make haste slowly, Mister."

"Tsuna." The addressed person was alert and was close to jumping from the ground to claw on the roof like a cat, however as soon as he realized it was Yamamoto and Gokudera, he was able to let loosen up a bit.

"T-Takeshi! Hayato! You guys startled me!" Tsuna stuttered.

"Haha... Sorry about that... We were looking all over for you. Gokudera over here was about to shout out your name and cause those occasional tantrums with his flying fireworks like he usually does whenever you're missing." Yamamoto cracked a joke which only irked the subject of it, more or less embarrassed him.

"Bastard. The only flying firework you'll be seeing is yourself being blasted in the air!" Gokudera barked and pulled out some dynamites out of his pockets and was getting ready to light them up but before doing anything violent, Tsuna stepped between them. He was glad he didn't act right away since he might have hurt his beloved boss, but he was also disconcerted because if he acted sooner than earlier, the Rain Guardian would have finally met his demise. Being ordered to stop, Gokudera obeyed, which, he sort of regretted but took the chance to eye at the raven-haired dangerously hinting: Next time, I'll beat you up. Old habits are old habits, Tsuna thought.

"By the way, Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he gleefully presented an old rolled paper tied with a thin yarn. "I got the map. Now we can start the adventure!" Tsuna studied the object curiously. It did look really old-fangled, the medium seemed to be produced from vellum and on it were brownish and yellowish splotches staining it along with some torn edges. It certainly looked ancient and this piqued the brunette's interest. Just how was Yamamoto able to know about this? And how did he and that old woman, who owned such an artifact, come to meet? Putting questions aside, Tsuna was more than eager to know where the map would lead them to.

They were about to get back into the car to leave but Tsuna wanted to speak to the old woman for a while. He approached the elder who was still working on her new wooden project and when he was close enough, she glanced up at the him. The brunette smiled and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for the map. We'll be sure to return it soon." The woman nodded.

"No need to trouble yourself. Enjoy the adventure, young man. Hopefully you youngsters will stop by and tell me what you found. I haven't had the chance to see the treasure myself since my youth." She laughed heartily.

"I'll make sure of that, thank you." Tsuna was about to leave but remembered, "Oh, before I forget, would you mind telling that little girl earlier that it was nice chatting with her? I would love to talk to her again some time." Tired, wrinkly eyes widened in shock and the way the old lady was staring at Tsuna made him a bit uneasy. Was it something he said? He didn't mean to offend her or anything.

"Young man..." she began, "What did she tell you?"

"Hm? Oh... uh... nothing much. She just said that she lives here with her sister and stuff." Tsuna stood silent for a moment. "But," he added, "She did talk about that wooden carving of yours found at the end was named Lana. She told me who she is in her family, what she does and that I'm likely to be one of those... lost souls that needs saving and that someone... will stop my doubt?" It was really quiet between the two and this was getting really awkward. The brunette broke out a laugh to get rid of the weird atmosphere and thought that it was the right decision to finish it. "Ahaha... Anyways, I need to get going. My friends are waiting for me outside. It was nice meeting you." Not wasting a beat, he left without looking back, completely aware that the woman was still watching.

When the vehicle began driving a distance away, the individual left in the shop heaved a deep sigh. She gazed at her hand that was holding the once-lump-of-wood that was already formed into a young girl that exactly looked like the one Tsuna met. She felt glum, but found a reason to smile. "This was your last wish, Neesan?"

* * *

They were in the middle of nowhere; rocky roads, bumpy rides, dangerous curves ahead, Tsuna was starting to ween that Yamamoto got a map that would lead them to the gates of hell. Thankfully, he was trained thoroughly to at least grow a back bone to face danger and he no longer makes those hysterical screams that earned him a kick in the stomach by Reborn for he found it irritating. Still, this so-called adventure is too risky that their lives may be at stake! He could hear Gokudera cursing and carefully protecting him from either hitting his head or falling off the open window then over the cliff. The Rain Guardian did put in a good word to roll down the window since he believed that it would lighten the mood, but now he was thinking it as a bad idea after all. All he was able to do whilst he controlled the wheels before him was to advise them, "Hold on tight, guys!"

We are! Two of the other males mentally shouted. They happened to be coming towards a very steep hill, probably the most deadly path of all. And, bracing themselves, they all held tightly onto anything sturdy and yelled. The vehicle was increasing its speed as it seemed to endlessly dive down-hill like a wild roller coaster and, this time, Tsuna let out his now rare scream. "HIIIEEE!"

* * *

"Where is he?"

Deep and poisonous was his voice that silenced the halls and the crowd that roamed the entire building. His fedora tilted to an angle that hid his face partially only to reveal one eye that looked ready to kill anyone standing in its way. A gun had smoke coming out from its muzzle, and the man's fingers were already positioned to pull the trigger once again without any miss. He glanced at the wall that he shot, still steaming hot but its remnants was that of a humungous hole. A lot of men cowered to the sides, others were completely unconscious, some were bleeding from injuries - minor, gladly - and the rest bravely stood where they were, face-to-face with the most strongest hitman that ever walked alongside humanity.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. Where. Is. He?"

One man, who was still shaking, slowly opened his mouth and replied. "D-Decimo is currently out with his Rain and Storm guardian... Re-Reborn-san..." Said man blasted at his direction and watched the other duck in cover. Reborn was in a very, very, very bad mood and he wished that these idiots weren't his subordinates for today so he could torture them and tear them apart limb from limb. But, sadly, that was impossible. His shoes spiked on the thick carpet floor as he approached the one who spoke to him. The man peeked up, and oh did he so regret doing so, the hitman shot him a terribly piercing glare, taking the life out of his guiltless being visciously.

"Where did they go?"

* * *

Achoo! Tsuna rubbed his nose. It's been itching for a few seconds and he ended up sneezing, but it was a cute sneeze anyway (that is, if anyone ever paused to agree with Author-sama). Perhaps someone was talking about him? The brunette opposed the notion, well, maybe there are still people talking about his blunder of a wedding. Nevertheless, he'll ignore it for now. Ever since their uneventful car crash with an oak tree, he and his friends had to walk all the way to their destination. Yamamoto said the map mentioned something about a cave or was it a tunnel?

Also, none of them knew where they were. Strange, the area looked completely unfamiliar and there were too many trees, vines and bushes to actually point out which way was which. Flying would be risky since they were could still possibly be in mafia territory and innocent civilians who could spot them would just panic and report them to the police. This happened before and it took a whole lot of influence and power of the Vongola to keep things under the dark and away from probing eyes. No one was able to leak any information so they were quite fortunate that time but they still require utmost secrecy at all times.

"Hmm... I think we're going the right way..." Yamamoto guessed.

"You 'think'? Seriously? How were you able to read complicated blueprints and not a damn map?" The silver-head was gradually becoming impatient, not because they were probably lost, but because his only chance in getting the brunette to relax was practically wasted upon. And yet he didn't know what came over him to take the raven-head's offer in deciding the venue.

"Calm down, Hayato." Tsuna assured. "In fact, this isn't as bad as colliding against a tree. I don't mind."

"But, Tenth..."

"Tsuna's right, you know." The Rain Guardian swung a free arm over Tsuna's shoulder and pulled him closer to his chest, "I mean, it's been years since we had this kind of experience; running around to danger and exploring wherever we get stuck into. This is much more fun than doing things you are already used to, right, Tsuna?" He did have a point, though. The brunette was enjoying himself. He totally missed those days of excitement and thrill, surely, he's not too old to do that now. Gokudera decided not to argue further and nodded understandingly.

Looking around, the forest that resided beside a cliff looked pretty dark and there were a few rocks and stones that nearly made Tsuna trip. Somehow, his clumsiness was getting the most out of him. Luckily, his Rain or Storm Guardian were always around to catch him on time but it didn't make him feel any better. Since when did he turn back into Dame-Tsuna? He must be losing his concentration if that's the case. His mind wandered back to his small conversation with that little girl.

She said that he would meet his "True One" who would stop his doubt. Is that true one another term for true love? Does that mean that Kyoko was never the one to begin with? And what is he doubting? All these are leaving him puzzled and he can't help but want to know all their answers this instant. However, like that child told him, make haste slowly.

Suddenly, a few amount of rubble came bouncing off the edges landing on one of their heads. Gokudera swept a few dusts out of his shoulder and from Tsuna's and went on their trail. Another batch of them came falling on their way and Tsuna was getting a bit suspicious. Upon looking up, they gaped at a very huge boulder that was tumbling down with a thick cape of dust following it from behind. It took them a few seconds to realize what was going on, but when their boss yelled "RUN!" they did so like their lives depended on it, literally.

Dashing across twigs, vines, branches and running down the unseen slope ahead, the three men did not stop to think on using their weapons against their chaser since it was catching up on them pretty quick. Yamamoto was able to let out his deep-voiced, cheerful laugh as they sprinted with heavy feet. "Hahaha! This is fun, don't you think?"

"How does being chased by a fucking rock make it fun?!" Gokudera exclaimed and muttered more colorful curses.

"Guys, enough talking. Let's just get away from it and run as far as we can!" On and on did they run as they continuously consumed the energy they have stored inside themselves. Tsuna was really amazed at how he was managing with Yamamoto and Gokudera. He must have trained so hard even his stamina was becoming on par with everyone else's. Tsuna, he thought to himself, now is not the time to praise one of your achievements. Wait till you can confirm that you're alive after this.

Ranging far away from a certain distance, the brunette saw a black, concave opening, and if he were looking closely, it was a cave. His subordinates noticed it as well and mustered all the strength they had left to run towards it. With the last step on the way, all three dug their soles on the soil and created pressure to push themselves upward, diving forward simultaneously at the entrance with a loud thud on the ground and a smash from the big rock that had itself stuck from the hole, unable to get in due to its massive size. They were all panting and sweating as they took a moment to stare at the object that could have flatten them like paper. Gokudera was the first to stand and walked over to his boss to help him get up. Tsuna worded a "Thank you" while Yamamoto approached them to regroup, his grin still vivid.

"Glad we made it." He said.

"Yeah, I wonder why you did?" Gokudera retorted. Tsuna softly smiled at them and quietly chuckled, making sure none of them heard him. They're the same as always. He began to observe their surrounding and could only hint out that there was another way out since the entrance is completely blocked by the rock before them. Though his legs were aching like there was no tomorrow, the brunette still chose to walk and search for an exit before nightfall since his famiglia might pull out a search for their lost boss. His guardians looked at him curiously but dared not to question and just followed him.

Water dripping off the tips of pointy rocks found on the ceiling echoed throughout the enclosed space as it silently poured onto a pool of liquid beneath them. Some droplets that were still hanging glistened like glitter as a few ribbons of sunlight infiltrated the area through the small cavities that the cave featured. In other parts, baby mushrooms sprouted along with weeds, but there were somehow more of little flowers that swelled the place than all the other plants visible to the eye. The trio walked and walked in placid silence against the endless path. There were times when either Gokudera or Yamamoto wanted to say something to bring up a conversation with the brunette, but they both reckoned it might ruin the moment they were having with him.

Tsuna squinted his eyes to get a better look at what was in front of him and then he came to verify that it was a white dot. His footsteps were faster and stronger, soon he was running all over again; his friends coming after him. This time, it wasn't out of fear but out of the excitement rising in his chest that kept his legs moving, ignoring the throb pulsing inside them. The whiteness gradually grew and grew and as soon reached out to touch it, his sight was blinded by a passing brightness. Slowly, the brightness dulled and made it clearer for them to see anything. Mouths opened in astonishment at the scenery presented before their very eyes.

The sky was the bluest of the blue, its clouds the whitest of the white. A wide magnificent lake was stilled in the side, a couple of wild tundra swans were swimming lazily, not caring about the outsiders. Japanese wisterias, the only kind of tree that stood out from the rest in the area, bloomed radiantly in the center with the rays of day enhancing its beauty effortlessly with a few vines gliding halfway in the air like a kite. Other long, colorful flowers sprung from the ground like welcoming arms as it danced in a rhythmic beat and as they took a step, a family of butterflies fluttered in shock, nonetheless, it was too majestic to behold. They, unknowingly, have discovered a sanctuary.

Caramel orbs gazed at everything without a word. After a while, he finally breathed out, "Wow..." Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded, agreeing with the man. They three of them explored the place and couldn't help but be amazed with everything, it was like a part of Eden that God had purposely left open to wandering souls who were willing enough to go this far. As Tsuna bent down at the lake, a baby swan paddled its way to him, quacking as it peered at the human. The brunette smiled and slowly extended his hand to touch it. To his surprise, it pressed its head to the open palm and slightly nuzzled on it before swimming away after it heard its mother calling out. What lovable creatures.

"Where do you think this place is, Tenth?" Gokudera inquired. Tsuna shrugged, no knowledge of the area, whatsoever.

"I don't know." He said.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto whispered with his back facing them, "I think we're here."

Said person tilted his head. "Here?" he repeated.

The Rain Guardian turned to them with beaming eyes as he held out the worn out paper above his head and began to speak with so much enthusiasm like a silly child. "The map! The map leads to here, Tsuna! We found where X marks the spot!" Gokudera snatched the sheet from the other and studied it before he looked up at the brunette and nodded.

"We really are here, Tenth."

Tsuna didn't know why, but he wasn't expecting that he'd be feeling once again a forgotten emotion that he had abandoned after reality revealed to him the truth which destroyed his childhood fantasies. He was more than excited, he was jumping with glee - internally, that is. He and his friend squatted in a circle to come up with ideas on where to locate the so-called treasure. Honestly, the brunette felt kind of embarrassed to be so glued into a child's play that he was thinking of backing off. But he knew that there was something special here, waiting for him to find it. His thoughts were interrupted as Yamamoto began quoting a small riddle which he recently found in the lowest right of the vellum:

 _Where the sun sets,  
_ _The shadow creeps;_

 _You'll see the box,  
_ _Where the answer keeps._

 _In it you'll find a secret from me,  
_ _And after the dot, voice'll come out from the tree._

"Hmm... 'Voice'll come out from the tree', huh? Probably an UMA?" Gokudera pondered over the word, his assumption that an alien would appear out of nowhere. Yamamoto and Tsuna quietly sighed at his brain. The raven-haired smiled at the brunette, "Why don't we search the area and find more clues?". He received a nod in reply.

Getting up, the three commenced in fishing out signs for more information as neither of them were any good with riddles. It's either the small statement on the map was written literally, or some creative writer was trying to twist their minds until they walk away and give up like hopeless souls. Tsuna was on a different direction like everyone else, though Gokudera insisted that he go with him, he was successful in making his worry wart of a right-hand-man go away. He wanted to look into every single detail he can find without the need of any assistance.

While walking, he paused after hearing something fall, making a clinking sound. Angling his head downward, it was a a silver bracelet. His eyes narrowed, the light in his eyes for finding the treasure now dissolved as he frowned upon the accessory. Its design for the wrist was shaped into small bundles of roses, and nearing the center were silver metal vines and leaves that all gathered in the middle with a bit larger form of the element in the figure of a heart with an orange gem in between. He didn't know he still had it with him, let alone right in his pocket.

It was his wedding gift to Kyoko. He recalled going through every block in Namimori, and sometimes outside the neghborhood, in complete incognito just to find the right silversmith who can manufacture the element into a unique form of jewelry. Obviously, the price was dire, but he didn't care, he had enough money in the world to spend, anyway. Another memory of her came to haunt him. Although, this bracelet was never able to make one as the time he was going to hand it to her was also the day she...

No, Tsuna. Don't. Just don't think of her. The brunette bit his lip tightly. Tight enough to have a little streak of his blood drizzle down his chin. He briskly took the item and shoved it into his pocket as he continued making his way into the woods.

Daylight was fading, the sun was setting, and the sky was slowly dressing itslelf into its evening gown, ready to take its slumber. Tsuna was still between the trees, wandering around the area. He completely lost the will to find the treasure and slumped himself on a flat rock he found, contemplating to himself. "Why did I come here in the first place?" he muttered. Sure, it was to relax, but after countless times of being reminded of that day, either subtly or bluntly, he wasn't feeiling it anymore. The only thing he wanted to do now was close his eyes and sleep and -

"Tsu-kun?"

Instantly, the brunette jerked from his position and turned his head where he heard the informal nickname, a shadow of a woman was brought into being from the bushes . It was like the whole world forcefully stopped him from breathing as he gasped when the figure came out. That sweet voice, those wonderful strands, those dreamy eyes; it was her. He felt foolish to believe it, but it has to be her. His love. "Kyoko..."

* * *

Yamamoto splashed some of the water of the pond into his face to refreshen himself. He's been looking everywhere and there was still no sign of the "Treasure". Hopefully, the others were doing better than him. As he got up, he saw Gokudera appearing from the trees. He waved and waited for the man to arrive. "Any luck, 'Dera?"

The silver-head shook his head and pulled out a cigar, lighting it up and after a few seconds gave it a blow of smoke. He was beginning to think this treasure hunting was pointless, and a terribly pathetic idea. He wasn't in the mood to chastise the Rain Guardian over it since he also believed that it would get him nowhere. All he could do was wait for Tsuna and then... and then what? He didn't know if the brunette would still want to eat at Da Vinci's as he might be too tired to even eat. He'll ask him when he gets back.

The two waited patiently in silence. Yamamoto suddenly asked, "Ne, do you think that Tsuna enjoyed our company today?" He frowned when the Storm Guardian just shrugged and puffed more smoke into the clean air. Despite that, he continued talking. "I was really, really looking forward to spending time with him, you know? Honestly, I was kinda hoping that you wouldn't be around and would somehow get left behind." Gokudera shot him a black look at the straight insult but Yamamoto ignored it and went on. "Ever since Tsuna announced his engagement with Sasagawa-san, I felt like something had stabbed me but I didn't know what it was. Maybe I was too shock to react right? Or maybe I froze and tried not to react at all?"

Idiot. Gokudera cursed mentally. That means you were jealous.

"I thought over it a few more times until it was their wedding day. Tsuna looked so happy and at the same time so nervous. I was thinking about kicking you out of the limo and driving him far away from the church." A vein popped into Gokudera's forehead, his teeth gritting in annoyance. This baseball-idiot actually has the balls to say such a thing right at his face without any shame?! This Yamamoto Takeshi was getting on his nerves. Not only was this man confessing part of his hidden desires for his beloved boss, but he was also making a fool out of the silver-head by telling him his true intentions of getting rid of him!

Gokudera tossed the cigarette to the ground and smashed it further by rubbing his heels on the burning end. He so wanted to punch this guy so much, he was starting to lose it. But, the thought of Tsuna seeing him do that made him hesitate. He inhaled and exhaled and was able to calm down now. A bit.

"The Tenth seems to be taking long." He said. Though he wouldn't mind if the brunette would take his time, he was getting worried. His gut was telling him to start finding the man. Yamamoto felt the same, he had a bad feeling about something. Soon, both of them began calling out Tsuna's name and ran to every corner. No response was heard, and this made them even more upset to the stomach.

"Tsuna!"

"Tenth!"

* * *

He didn't know what to say to her. Tsuna and Kyoko both sat quietly on a log sitting a meter from each other's reach. He took a glimpse at her who looked solemn and didn't bother to bat an eyelash at him. Is this really her? His intuition was telling him no, but he was too stubborn to trust it. He missed her. So badly that his focus was losing.

"How have you been?" She suddenly asked. Tsuna sat adbruptly and scratched the back of his head. Of course, he wasn't doing well at all but he simply hummed and nodded.

"You?" dare he asked.

The woman didn't say anything now. Her hands clenched onto the long, minty skirt she was wearing as she shut her lip tersely. She's hurting. That much Tsuna can tell. If he tried to touch her, she might be frightened and would pull away from him. So he just watched her movements carefully. Kyoko loosened her grip and gazed at the brunette. Lips stretching into a gloomy frown. The brunette was stiff; that expression on her face was far too easy to even forget. The very same look she gave him in his dream.

He now knew, that this was not the Kyoko he loved. She was anything but a mere illusion created from his emotions. He didn't feel any presence of an illusionist nearby. Magic was probably at work?

The young woman stood up and gently placed a box beside her. She still had that face taped on her as she turned around to walk away. Tsuna didn't stop her, because it wasn't her. Even if he met the real Kyoko, he cannot do anything. What can a pathetic guy like him do to someone who made up their mind to leave him? He can just let go, right? No, he doesn't want to. He won't. He'll have to see what comes next before he resolves this.

After Fake-Kyoko was nowhere in sight, Tsuna took the object she left behind. It was an ordinary, dusty, wooden box with nothing special but a small golden lock - opened. He steadily lifted the top and peeked inside the little opening. Now fully held high, the brunette only found another rolled piece of paper. Getting curious over the newly found piece, he took it out and removed the the string that was tied into a knot and read the small message.

 _I'm glad you have found this note,  
And I know that you are in a state ;  
But don't be troubled, dear one,  
For you will find your fate._

 _In smiles, in pain, in laughter and in tears,  
Your true one was with you throughout those years;  
You will live in denial for a short period of time,  
But that doesn't stop your life from being in line._

 _Oh, pitiful and beautiful soul,  
There's more for you to see;  
In hopes for you happiness ahead,  
Look in front of you...  
Your future is hiding in the tree._

Tsuna raised a brow at the last line. Another riddle? He suddenly recalled what Yamamoto said earlier with the first message : "And after the dot, voice'll come out from the tree. A voice?

"Enjoying your hide and seek game, Dame-Tsuna?"

That voice belonged to, no doubt, the very person the brunette was not ready to face. Even without raising his head, he already knew who it was. His body automatically cringed at the scrutinizing glare he was receiving from the person in front of him with his eyes still set on the paper he was reading. Was this riddle a warning? But it all sounded rainbows and unicorns like it wanted to give him hope in looking forward to the days coming ahead.

Reborn stepped out of the tree with his eyes still narrowed dangerously at the brunette. Tsuna cautiously lifted his head and, he'll be damned, got a hard kick on the face which threw him backward to hit another tree and fell to the ground. Unconscious. He easily passed out after all that exercise they did from the boulder-chasing, and, if not mistaken, from the empty stomach.

"You stupid student of mine." Reborn muttered under his breath "I don't remember teaching you to let you're bride run away as simple as that." He hoisted the other onto his shoulder and proceeded in heading back to the mansion. Screw his friends who are still looking for him. He'll deal with them idiots for bringing the Vongola Decimo outside in the middle of such a serious crisis later.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, I know, I know... I did say it would be interesting. And it is! Right? :D

Reborn is finally back and he even came without notifying anyone about his arrival until he reached the mansion. He was pissed for goodness' sake! He even took it out on his famiglia's men - on Tsuna-chan, too! As initially stated when this fanfic was made, it will take time for the thrill, excitement, and romance to surface. I want every moment to be felt and I will promise you guys that the Rated-M scenes will be worth the wait.

Please review, minna-san! The next chapter awaits you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, just the plot... :3 It's just now that I had to post a disclaimer so do pardon me...

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Why is this happening to him? Tsuna's whole body was screaming out pain; his muscles were thumping badly, his skin bruising itself into dark purplish marks, and his lifespan - let's not go there. Later that evening, right when they got back to the Vongola manor, Reborn had been kicking him, punching him, throwing him around that he lost count on how many hits he's undergone from the tyrant tutor. He didn't want to guess that maybe his bones were beginning to break and were soon going to become unrepairable. No one was allowed to enter the room they were in, not even his closest friends were able to withstand such a demon inside with their boss.

The brunette was heaving himself up from the unfriendly floor with shaking arms, only to be pushed back down by the rough stomp of the other's foot. He tried to push it away, but the more he resisted, the more he was brought down to kiss the dirty carpet. Even without using Leon to torture him, Reborn was still as ferocious as a monster in physical combat. He watched his student struggle in getting up and decided to lift his leg and swing back hard enough to toss Tsuna to the other side of the room crashing against solid furnitures and glasses then back to the ground.

Tsuna rose a bit but a large hand grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the wall. His eyes were closed shut to fight off the strangling but one managed to open itself and look into the jet-black eyes of the man hurting him. "R-Reborn..." he whispered.

"You could have gone after her, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said "But you didn't. All because she asked you not to? Are you fucking kidding me?" Not waiting for an answer, the man kneed the other in the stomach which earned him a nasty groan. Though his voice was stabled and he wasn't shouting, Tsuna can tell that by his tone and choice of wording, the hitman was absolutely mad at him. This was one of the rarest times he ever saw the man like this, and Tsuna never liked it. Reborn just makes people freeze and pee their pants on the spot. Luckily, he wasn't one of them anymore.

Fighting for dear air, Tsuna held the hitman's hand to try to have him free himself. But his tutor was way too strong to even lift a single finger from the grip. Hitching for breath, Tsuna was close to passing out again. As if on time, Reborn released his hold on the man's neck and turned around. Coughing and gasping for life to return to him, the brunette stared warily at the hitman who didn't bother to look back at him.

"Get those wounds healed. I'll let you off this once, but tomorrow is going to be an even bigger hell. Be ready." Reborn coldly said over his shoulder. He opened the door to see a lot of men, specifically his student's guardians, gawking at him then at the fallen figure at the far end. They slowly stepped back everytime the ex-Arcobaleno stepped forward, fear of being beaten up as bad as their boss. Gokudera and Yamamoto wasted no time and ran towards the brunette, calling out his name and trying their best to ease the pain.

"Yamamoto. Gokudera. Meet me outside when that idiot's a little better." The two guardians shivered at the man's aura but didn't say a word and just nodded. They didn't know where to meet, but they surely know that it's a do or die decision.

Reborn walked up to Ryohei, who stiffened at the approach, "Get him fixed. He's probably going to to die if you don't." The last statement made the Sun Guardian act right away, summoning Kangaryu out of his box and directly started in getting the brunette to heal from his injuries. Standing by the doorway, Reborn stared at his student for a few seconds then left. Leon was staring at him the whole time and it made the other irritated. "I know, Leon." His hands were still vibrating from all the impact he put into his punches and he was now sweating that he had to loosen his tie to get some cool air into him.

In the middle of his stay in Mexico, rumors from the mafia community began to spread about Vongola and his private celebration. How they got hold of such details, the man was not interested to politely ask and just left the informants half-dead after demanding for it, instead. After that, everyone chose to speak amongst groups to avoid being caught by him and meeting their unwanted demise. Reborn was aware of it but knew it would be a waste of time to deal with them.

Immediately, he made a call requesting for a substitute for his mission and scheduled a private jet to Japan as soon as he confirmed that the lame story was actually half-true, since a lot concluded Kyoko eloped with someone. He had to sit still and wait patiently for 6 hours while on the sky holding in every eagerness to kill to make sure that he wouldn't be delayed just because the pilot was cold and dead. Some stupid stewardess came up with the idea that maybe he was 'lonely' and tried to woo him. What she didn't expect was that the ex-Arcobaleno would shoot 3 bullets at her, missing slightly and only grazing her skin. She got the message, at least.

Soon, 15 minutes past 5 in the evening he was at the mansion's doorstep and he was more than furious from the knowledge that Tsuna's two guardians took him out early and haven't arrived yet. Though almost anyone he spoke to were quite useless in giving him their exact location, Fuuta happened to be around and told him where he last heard they were going. Even after he found them, his mood took over him and resulted on him raining blows on his student.

He's having a bad day.

Passing through halls and a few blocks until he reached outside, he stopped to lean under a tree and gazed at the structure in front of him. It was the flower garden. Yes, he remembered that this was where he saw it all began and where he knew it all ended.

* * *

 _5 months before today PART 2 (In Reborn's eyes)_

 _Reborn was hiding somewhere near the garden, between seperate wings of the building and watched from afar as Tsuna knelt on one knee and let the words travel through the woman's ears._

 _"Kyoko, will you marry me?" was what he can word out from the movement on the brunette's lips. Silence followed afterwards, the hitman stayed quiet, though it did bother him somehow. Usually, a woman would have cried in joy and pounce on her man or stutter to make out words for a response, but Kyoko said nothing, did nothing and was dead silent for 30 seconds. Reborn noticed this, Tsuna didn't._

 _He then saw her smile - a strained smile to be exact. His student was too overjoyed to see through it that he was the one instead who jumped in glee and wrapped his arms around the woman into a warm embrace as he placed the ring on her finger. She reluctantly hugged back and made quite a good front to look alright to the man, but no one was aware that Reborn was there who saw it all and read the woman's actions._

 _There were gestures from Tsuna saying that they should go out and announce it with the others. Kyoko shook her head right away and insisted that he went ahead which he easily complied after he planted a kiss on her cheek then went out running off. The ex-Arcobaleno looked at the individual left behind, who was now staring at the ring and studied her expression that changed after the brunette was nowhere in sight. She lied. He decided that there isn't much to do here and left._

 _She's lying to Tsuna, that much he can tell and he won't say anything about this for now. If Kyoko didn't refuse, surely she had a reason to accept the idiot's proposal. In the meantime, he'll observe the progress in their relationship and act like he didn't see anything._

* * *

Unfortunately, Reborn was unable to keep an eye on them any longer to determine what the outcome would be in the end since time had set him on a mission 2 months before the wedding. He wanted to witness the disaster himself and see if his hunches were right but there was never a day he can recall not having any interferences. On the first week, he had to deal with a child cow who appeared amidst the pink smoke from the ten-year bazooka who was pestering him non-stop; week two, Bianchi was too clingy and wanted a date with him; week five and so on was another bunch of whatever he can remember.

All in all, for the first time in his life, he was having a hard time spying on the brunette. But there wouldn't be any need to do so since even when he was away, the news scattered like wildfire and reached the other side of the world. Everything he conjectured was faultless. From the way Kyoko reacted, the way she smiled, her actions after Tsuna left the garden and the time when she was gone in their wedding all summed up that Sasagawa Kyoko never had an ounce of love to give back to Vongola Decimo.

Now that that's out of the way, the only question remaining is: Where the hell is she?

Glancing at his wrist watch, forty minutes has passed and he was certain that Yamamoto and Gokudera are on their way now. Reborn massaged his hands until he heard cracks from his knuckles. "Now, then... Better give them a lesson."

* * *

Morning came so fast it made things feel like it's only been 4 hours since his beating - which is actually correct. The time stroked six and Tsuna was sauntering the hallway all bandaged up but he was proud and thankful enough to show that he was still able to walk normally. He hadn't seen any of his guardians since earlier dawn and was wondering where they were. He decided to skip breakfast since the hit on his stomach was still aching that if he were to put something in his mouth and swallow it down to his intestine, the pain might regain its ultimate power and take over him. A weird notion, but that's how he think it might happen.

Coming out from another door, he met up with a yawning Lambo who was still in his cow-printed pyjamas.

"Good morning, Lambo." He greeted.

A bit startled by the voice, the Lightning Guardian was gone in a flash and hid behind the door frame speaking incoherently. Tsuna couldn't make out most of what he was saying except: "Ghost...! Help me... Nii-san!"

No wonder, Lambo must 've been having those childhood nightmares again. "Lambo," he called out, "It's just me." Breaking away from his stupor, the young man blinked and breathed out a relief while he came out of hiding.

"Oh... It's you Nii-san... Morning."

"I can see you've been having them again?"

"Yeah... But it's getting to be a piece of cake. I'm not that scared anymore." Tsuna made no comment and said nothing in fear of hurting his adoptive brother's pride. Lambo stretched out his limbs far away to relax his muscles and rubbed his eyes to get a better visual on the other, the brunette's image slowly processing in his mind. "Woah... You look terrible. Was Reborn that mad?"

The brunette shrugged, though the tender twinge on his shoulders made him regret even moving them halfway upward. He replied, "I'm fine. Me and Reborn are just going through a misunderstanding." The young Bovino nodded and didn't query any further since he knew all that was necessary. It was most definitely not a misunderstanding and he also knew for a fact that it was concerning the wedding with Kyoko. It was a taboo to even mention it, especially in front of the victim who was clearly hurting but lying to himself. He willed himself to change the topic and point to the part of his presence.

"So what can I help you with in this early time of the day?"

Almost forgetting his reason of approach, Tsuna smiled wryly. "Oh yeah... I was hoping you'd tell me where the others were? I frequently see Onii-san making his rounds outside and Gokudera and Yamamoto should have been in the office filing the documents for me by now."

At the mention of the last two people, Lambo flinched and looked anywhere but at the man. Tsuna noticed it and asked. "What's the matter, Lambo?"

"Ah, you see... both your Rain and Storm guardian are not well ." His statement was returned by a questioning look. He'll need to expand his words then. "Reborn asked for them after they had you settled down but they weren't as lucky as you.."

"What?"

"They were in a fight and, obviously, Reborn had them flying and now they're currently being watched over by Dr. Shamal and - wait Nii-san where are you going?!"

Tsuna's weak feet carried him to the doctor's room as fast as it can take him and upon pushing the closed door, he saw two of his friends on separate beds, unconscious and covered in black and blue. Shamal was seated on a stool next to Gokudera scribbling some notes for his observations on the man and mumbling complaints of being forced to treat men. His attention was soon taken when he found the Vongola standing by the entrance.

"Oh, Vongola! You're really early. Glad your injuries are not as bad as these two. Man, Reborn must have shown you mercy and stopped in time for your Sun guardian to patch up any openings. Your other friends aren't lucky." Stepping closer to the bed, Tsuna could see that they were in a much more horrible condition compared to him. They were wrapped around rolls of bandages and Gokudera had a cast on his arm while Yamamoto broked a leg and had it suspended in the air with the help of a supporter. At least their chest was falling and rising and it was safe to confirm that they aren't facing death's door. Turning back to the doctor, Tsuna asked in a dark tone. "Where's Reborn?"

Sitting comfortably in the dining room with his right leg rested on the left one, Reborn's fingers were holding onto his mug's handle and watched as his espresso created mini waves as he moved his hand in a few angles. He was reading through some papers and then heard a loud noise. "Reborn!" He sat quietly and sighed at the familiar yell and didn't bother to look at the door swing wide open by his student.

"Reborn just what were you thinking?" He said.

The hitman took a sip from the rim of the glass and glared at Tsuna as he flatly responded. "I was thinking of giving them a lesson for taking you out till it was late. That wasn't hard to tell from the looks of them, now, was it?"

"But it wasn't their fault! I agreed to go out with them. We had an accident with the car and got stranded inside a cave which is why we were gone too long. All they were trying to do was cheer me up! If you want to blame someone so badly, you can take it on me, instead!"

Reborn abruptly stood up with his espresso long forgotten after it dropped on the floor. His cold, black eyes darted at the brunette harshly as if what he said was a huge mistake.

"Blame someone?" He mocked, "I didn't do it out of whim because I had to blame someone. Hordes of famiglias are taking your current state as an advantage to get back at you because of how your wedding with Kyoko turned up. Because of that, you've become vulnerable enough to give them an opening to attack you. While you were gone, we've already caught a few of your enemies trying to break inside the mansion but good thing they were completely stupid to come up with a proper plan. So I didn't kick you and your dear guardian's asses because I wanted to blame anyone for what might have happened, but to remind you that this is the mafia and your silly errors would have made things worse. Yamamoto and Gokudera had a much hard beating because they should be responsible for you, but you've worried Mama for a while now, don't try to worry her about your former assassins coming back."

Tsuna bit his quivered lip, he couldn't make out any response. He hated to admit it, but the man was right. If he didn't walk away that day, maybe people wouldn't think that he got weaker and take this as an upper-hand to meet their circumstances and possibly wouldn't try to use his relatives against him, who were defenseless. He didn't want to argue with Reborn any further since he never won in any of their debates, anyway.

"I'm sorry..." he said looking down surrendering. He heard the footfall of the man's shoes gradually become louder as he sensed that he was getting nearer to him. With a bandaged head, he yelped a little when he lifted his face as Reborn tapped his forehead with his knuckles sharply. He gently massaged the spot and growled a little. "Haven't you had enough for the day? I'm already in a condition of not fighting back."

"Quit your moping, Dame-Tsuna. You might be twenty-five, but you're still hopeless."

"You don't know what I've been through..." Tsuna muttered in a small voice. The ex-Arcobaleno heard it pretty clear but shrugged it off for now. He went back to the table and took the papers contained in a folder he was going through and handed it to the brunette. His student stared at it dumbfounded and Reborn almost wanted to roll his eyes but opened the front and stabbed a finger at the contents.

"Read it. Once you're done, give it to Hibari to fill him in with the information."

"Wait, what's this for?"

"There's a famiglia gathering at the Amallia's on Saturday evening, they request your utmost attendance since we recently formed an allegiance with them. They were considering your situation but I replied back that you, as Vongola Decimo, should be making strong ties with your allies even if they are new ones to make your bonds unbreakable not sitting around and crying over a lost bride." Tsuna twitched at how Reborn bluntly described him at the last part but he kept himself tight-lipped. He hasn't been to any meetings and checked on his other family comrades, so he noted. But there was a problem...

"I'm still injured here and Hayato and Takeshi usually go with me. Not to mention you just sent them to Lala Land a few hours ago. What am I without a right-hand and left-hand men? You said so yourself that I need to have one everytime I went to make an appearance even when going to night parties. Not that I really cared for any of that sort."

"Don't underestimate me. Your wounds would be fine in no time." Reborn smirked and straightened his suit and walked towards the other door. "Also, I'll be your temporary right-hand-man and Hibari will temporarily be your left-hand-man. Just pass him the message and explain to him, though. I haven't informed him that he'll need to join a crowd yet. "

Tsuna gaped and swore that his jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Ohohohoho! A party with one of the most dangerous people rocking him all the way. Next chapter will probably be delayed a bit. I mean, it's when Tsuna will go to Hibari's lair and tell him about what Reborn signed him up for. Definitely will there be an "I'll bite you to death."

This might seem a bit fast for some of you but it's not. There should be something to enjoy in a story once in a while, ne? I'm open to reviews as always and please tell me what I should improve in, thanks~

\\\ (='-'=) /Banzai~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But I truly want to own Sawada Tsunayoshi. *Evil grin*

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update. I've been kinda in a predicament recently so it took longer for me to add another chapter. In case one of you might be making any complaints, just so you know, this is going to be a really long and detailed fanfic. Some of you might relate this to the length of a novel (not quite, really) but I want to make slow but impressive progress on Tsuna's relationship with everyone, 'specially Reborn with a few twists. I agree that it takes me time to make the OTP going on a running loop but we'll get there because as soon as I make the plot a lot more understandable, the easier to bring in the hardcore-ness to the scene. Moving on, do enjoy~!

* * *

 **Day: Wednesday**

 **CHAPTER 6**

oOo

Alone in his office, Tsuna prompted himself to his seat by his desk with the folder in hand. He opened the front cover and skimmed through its contents seeing that there wasn't anything hard to understand as he was expecting to find something hidden behind its words. It was a mere 5 page briefing of this Saturday's event and all he could come out of it was a list of famiglias that were invited, a summary of information about the top ranked mafiosos attending and a small program with different times holding the schedule of not-so interesting activities. Basically, it's all about socializing with his new alliance with the Amallia family.

Nothing out of the ordinary he reckoned, except one, no, make that two: Reborn and Hibari are going to escort him to the said occasion as his right and left arm. Not only that, he'll have to be the one to tell Hibari himself about him being part of it. If only Reborn could verify his consent before deciding things on his own then he wouldn't feel pressured. Well, it's a habit of his, no doubt, so the man won't even bother asking him.

It's a little depressing, really; Gokudera and Yamamoto are his closest friends and going around without one of them with him is a bit lonesome. Moreover, Reborn was never the type to volunteer in taking his Storm guardian's position and Hibari - he's worse. A one-man-army person like the former school prefect would never render service to anyone who needs it or asks for it. He would instantly bite him to death if he finds out that he was also being signed up for something that is much against his principle - crowding.

If only that tutor of his didn't put his two guardians in a tight spot, then he would have gone with the flow and not complain despite his emotional state. Unfortunately, it would take both of his friends a whole two weeks to fully recover. They were terribly injured that they needed an extra hand in their healing and it would take more than Shamal to get them better. But, Ryohei was somehow not around to help speed up their treatment, hence, the length of time they will be staying in bed. His other sun users were out on missions assisting the rest of their subordinates and most of them were too frightened to come near Vongola's strongest men even when they're unconscious.

Tsuna leaned on his back against the chair and sighed gravely. Does the world hate him that much until now? He's done loads of effort in keeping it safe from the insanity his enemies brought but it doesn't seem to show any signs of gratitude. Is this the future all his youthful training came to? If so, he cursed it. Suddenly, he was reminded of something...

 _Your future is hiding behind the tree..._

 _A voice'll come out..._

 _"Enjoying your game of hide and seek, Dame-Tsuna?"_

"Ah..." Tsuna was now blushing furiously. "No... No! No! No! NO!" He frantically waved his hands in the air at whatever thoughts and images his mind was displaying for him; Reborn - his future? Absolutely not! That man was a born Spartan, a sadist, a good tutor he admits, but nowhere near the title to claim as his "future". Look at how torn he is, and the man said that he'd be fine in the party after a few days?

It must have been a joke, yes, that's it, a matter of coincidence that played with his situation to make his mind twisted enough so that he wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Riddles are like that, he supposed, but his intuition was telling him otherwise - explain why he felt and met a replica of Kyoko? Riddles don't do that. Was he hallucinating or something? How he wished to believe that this brain of his was proven right over his inherited gift so he wouldn't be suffering mentally as well but there was a point to that part. He'll find out about it soon.

Moving those thoughts aside for now, Tsuna forced himself to go through and then sign the stack of untouched documents on his right. Thank goodness his hands weren't damaged after that torture-inflicting experience he had, if so he would have to wait for them to heal then meet a mountain of the paperwork the next week which he does not want. Before he could move his hand to grab one, the angle formed by his elbow accidentally pushed it making the papers bend and fall, scattering them on the floor. The man let out an exasperating growl and crouched down to collect the sheets nearby, but his forehead - the wounded one - met the edge of the wood and sent a stinging vibe throughout his nerve cells delivering the sensation to his brain to process.

"Ow!" He yelped. He buried his palms on the sore area to grant the warmth permission to soothe it. Curse his clumsiness. Guess that trait is still in him.

After the pain had gone, he went back to gathering the sheets. One by one, they went into his arms and as Tsuna was about to place them back on the table, he had the feeling to turn around and saw one more sheet lying beside the cabinet across the room. How did it get that far? He wondered. Probably the wind from the open window?

Approaching it, the brunette stooped down to reach it until caramel eyes caught sight of a pair of gray ones staring at him from the dark corner near the furniture.

That small height, that passive expression, those familiar golden strands and that pink dress - why, it was the little girl he met at the wood shop. Tsuna was so startled that he backed away and stepped on a surface of the carpet that was not flattened properly leaving an open portion submitting him to a horrendous thud with the papers sent flying in the air then scattering once again. The child still had that blank look plastered on her face while she watched the scene unfold as the other slowly sat up groaning with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"You really are clumsy, Mister." She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Ugh... You think?" Who wouldn't know but state the obvious? "More importantly, how did you get here? And how did you manage to get pass our security system?"

The dwarfish figure tilted her head humming quietly to herself. Her words came crashing on Tsuna like a rock when she told him that she was a pro-ninja in action explaining her sudden appearance. A creative response, he'll give her that, but the question still remains how she was able follow them all the way here and break out from all of their surveillance even when death traps were secretly positioned everywhere and invisible lasers could have detected an outsider in the midst and signal out a siren throughout the mansion. She must be a ninja... maybe...

People would think of her as a child spy who was stalking him to make an attack, but, judging from her features and his instincts, she doesn't seem to be anything dangerous other than uncanny. Losing the will to start over again in collecting the papers, the man advanced to the sofa and released his body's strength to fall on top with his limbs sprawling all over it until they stopped after detecting the edges. Closing his eyes, he felt another small weight beside him, where a small space was, which happened to be the young child's.

The two of them connected in a placid quiet for a few moments. Normally, the brunette should be worried in finding the girl in the Vongola premises, but he supposed that he used up all his vigor from this morning's event and lost all the energy to react properly. Moreover, he was too used to meeting this that he was now able to remain calm and poised.

Tsuna spoke under his breath but loud enough for the young one to hear him. "You're not supposed to be here, you know. People here aren't friendly with children if they find out that you snuck in under their noses."

"I know. But I also know that you won't let them hurt me. You're a very kind person." she replied.

Indeed, he was a very gentle and sincere person despite his position in the mafia world. He kills, but only when necessary; there are just too many souls that are now tainted black with no hope of changing that the only solution would be ending their miserable life. Well, not that he thought of it that way, it's just his opinion in putting it but he doesn't solely believe in it, nonetheless.

Tsuna opened one eye to peer at her. "Your parents will be worried about you. I can take you home if you want."

"Under your current condition, I don't think you can. Besides," she smiled a little, "I am always like this. I want to explore and meet the dangers ahead - have an adventure. Don't worry, I know my way back home. I'll be leaving soon and you won't even realize it."

The man chuckled. "Let me guess, your ninja skills will make you disappear?"

"Yes."

He didn't want to discourage her by disagreeing and just nodded. Tsuna closed his eyes again after whispering. "I see."

He heard a sweet sing-song humming coming from the little girl. It was a happy and somewhat melancholic melody that rung into his ears with its notes dancing into his heart. Wait. He knows this melody... It was what Kyoko used to hum to herself whenever she was busy in the mansion. It was a song from a her favorite movie; slow and beautiful. Just the sound itself made his heart ache once again, reminding him about the pain he willed to forget but never can. The music suddenly stopped and a small voice said to him "It will pass, Mister. Your true one is just right around the corner."

Immediately, Tsuna sat up and stared at blank space; she was gone. He didn't hear the door open nor anything to indicate that she got up to leave. He didn't put too much thought about it before, but now he knew: that child was no ordinary one. She knew something she intentionally didn't tell him and now before he asked anything, she disappeared, just like she said.

He stood up and walked to the table, picking up the folder. Reborn would be down-right irate if he was caught not doing what he was told, but he didn't let it scare him. Years of too much painful and brutal training with the hitman made him immune and tolerant to most of his attitude; meeting his eyes without flinching and talking back more often was one of them. Sure, he still gets beaten up pretty badly from time to time, but he gains the courage from them to become as equal as him. So, to keep it short, he's not only feared as Vongola Decimo.

In a few minutes, right after he was successful in returning the papers unharmed, Tsuna was now on his way to Hibari. Compared to the mansion itself, the former prefect had his own territory to live in the area which is fine for everyone to keep him away from biting anyone to death and also more convenient for the man to keep himself far from the crowding herbivores and nuisances he believed the world mistakenly produced. It was clearly the man's peace.

Only, all of that peace will soon extinguish after he brings forth the bad news.

Tsuna's sweat gathered on his forehead, dreading and anticipating Hibari's violent character to pop out. Though he doesn't scream like a hysterical maniac anymore like he used to and looks much more calm than ever, he still finds it a bit hard to deal with the dark-haired skylark whenever he's in a very, very bad mood. And this might be one of those upcoming moments. Hopefully not.

Everywhere in the Vongola was built in Western and European design, but Hibari's lair was the only place you can point a finger as totally Japanese. From the exterior to its interior, all were made by original Japanese equipment. The ground was elevated with the flooring of fine plywood laid across the strong, horizontal wooden beams for support, the rooms were all closed since it was private property to avoid prying eyes going through the hall, and the only sound the brunette could hear when walking was his own footfall stepping on the wooden floorboard as he goes toward to where the other is.

Tsuna didn't forget to remove his footwear and place them on the genkan by the main entrance, Hibari would certainly kill him if he disrupted the cleanliness and orderliness of his territory. Also, not wearing the appropriate attire for such a traditional place was a violation to his rule so he had to make sure he wore a kinagashi which apparently was orange, outlined with multiple unique embroideries adorned magnificently in it.

He took a few turns in locating the man's room, from memory of the last time he visited and soon caught sight of a familiar pompadour sticking out by the head of a man who was sitting obediently on his legs outside a door. It was Kusakabe Tetsu, a very loyal and respectful ally of the Vongola - more so of Hibari. The man saw the brunet and stood up to gesture a bow but Tsuna stopped him from doing so after raising his hand and smiled. "Is Kyouya inside?"

"Kyo-san's inside meditating. Do you have any business with him?"

"Yes. I'd like to discuss with him about something important, if you don't mind?"

Kusakabe nodded. "No one told me you'd be coming, Sawada, and I could have arranged for a more convenient time to save you the trouble."

Tsuna returned the statement with a lighthearted laugh. "I appreciate that, Kusakabe-kun, but I have my reasons. May I?" He pointed at the door. Kusakabe was a bit hesitant, he didn't want anyone to disturb his leader nor have the brunet face his death for being the reason but he complied. He gave a quick warning not to annoy him but he knew that even if Tsuna tried, Hibari would still be irked even by the mere presence of the man.

Sliding the door open quietly, Tsuna could see his guardian's back facing him, sittin on a plum zabuton on the wooden floor outside the room wearing his own black, stylish kinagashi looking at the garden before him. He could see Roll stretching on his small, assemble bed, dead to the world beside his master and Hibird swiftly gliding in the air joining a flock of robins before diving down to eat on his food served on a saucepan. Hibari was soundly, breathing in the pleasant scent from blossom flowers to the fresh gushing of the water. This was his form of meditation, a time of his own where nothing except nature's sounds resonated in this still area. The moment Tsuna let a foot in, the man immediately spoke in his deep, dark voice, breaking out from his trance but not turning to see who it was.

"What are you doing here, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Ah... I'm sorry for intruding, Kyouya. Is now not the time to meet?" It took a moment for the other to give any answer, letting the wind hit the suspended bell to chime tenderly at the contact, then going silent once again when the force wasn't strong enough. "I don't recall ever agreeing to meet. But, it depends on why?"

Tsuna bit his lip and chuckled a little. "Eheh... I know. Really, I would like to speak with you. That is, if you don't mind?"

Hibari made a 'hn' sound and stayed silent for a while. "Sit with me." he commanded. Tsuna didn't object and approached the man as he crossed his legs comfortably on the extra seat cushion next to the other, who in turn, did not question the bandages that were revealed on the unclothed forearms and head. Taking a closer look, the brunet could see that the garden was as lively as ever. Lush, colorful flowers aligned in two rows on both sides were in full bloom, on the courtyard was a pond edge structured with rocks around it as an embankment, there was a trail of stepping stones in the center and over the far end of the area was a large cherry blossom tree whose leaves reached out to the sky.

Pure Japanese in style and feeling, there was no hint of any borrowed or foreign ideas added to its structure and that was one of the best things he liked about this place so far. The brunet was always awed by the aesthetic presentation of the landscape and still cannot believe that it was innovated by Hibari's expertise and profound knowledge of Japanese tradition. The view enthralled him completely.

"It still looks beautiful no matter how many times I see it." He breathed solemnly.

Hibari said. "That's because you're mostly surrounded with foreign surroundings...and herbivores." he added.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "That might be true..." He hasn't been to much of the local residences since his official inheritance as Vongola Decimo and had to learn the way of the Italians early, his other blood. He was even barely given the freedom to go to one of his favorite places, like to Yamamoto's sushi store since the assassins listed it as one of the likely places he'd visit. He was barely allowed to come home and meet up with his mother unless he brought with him a bunch of his men with him, too. So many changes had occurred and the man just realized it now that he was becoming more and more foreign to his own country as well.

While he was still caught in his thoughts, Tsuna wasn't aware that Hibari's eyes turned its attention towards him as it scrutinized the change in his expression. The former prefect watched silently before leaving his spot and transferring to the inside approaching the tatami mats placed in the center of the room, he was returned with a questioning look by the brunette. " 'If you were born on this soil, then you still belong to this soil. You can only call yourself unique when you know that you are different. But in the end, you still belong to the same.' A line I heard of during my younger days; not quite agreeable for my taste, but it will perhaps suit yours."

He didn't know why, but it made Tsuna feel relieved, it was as if the other one was trying to make him feel better. "Thank you, Kyouya." He got up and followed after him. "About what I have to discuss with you..."

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "That can wait, omnivore." He chastised, using the given nickname to the brunet. "It's a form of rudeness to jump to a mafia discussion in my household at the time of entering."

Tsuna pouted and muttered apologetically. "Sorry..."

Unaffected by the act, the man proceeded in opening a cabinet, bringing out a couple of utensils extensively used in making Japanese tea. He set the equipment on the table carefully and heated the fire bowl, beginning the preparation while Tsuna watched him do everything as if he were witnessing a live tea ceremony done by a professional.

Every movement was done with the utmost delicate grace and was performed in a meticulous order as the dark-haired man made a proper contact on his actions, preventing any slip-up to the exhibition. As minutes to an hour go by in silence, Hibari was now finished with the tea. He lifted a humble volume of it with a ladle transferring the liquid to a tea bowl and offered it to the brunette, who hesistantly accepted it. When both already had their own pot to drink from, they began to sip tenderly. Delicious. Tsuna thought to himself. He spared a glance at the other who was in his own barrier enjoying his share.

Not wanting to be impudent or tactless, the idea of starting a conversation lightened up his thoughts. But Hibari was never one to indulge in a random exchange of dialogues and the fear of being bluntly rejected by the latter prodded the brunette cruelly. However, his oh-so stubborn mind persevered in initiating the plan.

"I never knew that you were so good in making tea, Kyouya." A compliment wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was meant sarcastically. Hibari didn't bat an eye as he replied.

"It runs in our clan."

Tsuna nodded. "Really? Do you always drink tea then? Like it's a mundane activity?"

"Only when I feel like it. Usually four times a week."

"Oh?" Somehow, his interest was piqued. Now that he realized it, this was the first time he was getting into a normal talk with his Cloud guardian. Hopefully, it wouldn't end anytime soon. This would be one of those limited chances he'd be able to get to know his guardian even more and no way was he going to let this pass easily. "I guess it also runs in your clan to love tea that much? That reminds me, I've never met nor heard about your family before. You never talk about them and always seem to dodge that sort of topic. Why's that?" He was countered with a sharp glare. Oops. Perhaps he's prying too much. Darn it. He's going to be turned down now that he brought that up. His only chance wasted.

Hibari set his empty bowl on the table then retracted his hands to rest on his lap. The rustle of the wind and bouncing rays of daylight softened his gaze at the brunet as he breathed slightly. "My mother died upon giving labor to me on her bed leaving my father a widower. My family didn't take her to the hospital as they strongly believed that an infant, most especially an heir, born on his own home would bring greater fortune and power to the clan. What they didn't expect was that my birth would cost the life of the one bearing me as all of my women ancestors were known to have faced and survived painful deliveries that they still could not accept the fact that their record was tarnished the moment I came into this world."

So Hibari was an heir? Tsuna didn't make any interruptions and listened intently to his unthinkable history.

"Due to the number of rivals and cause of conflict my family had created throughout the generations, at the age of 4, I was raised to battle and defend myself in times I was on my own. And because I had nothing else to do, I went along with it."

"But you were too young. You should be interacting with the other kids your age, not be forcibly trained to fight off the problems your family made."

"A Hibari..." the other began, "Stands on his own. Such interactions were labeled as a threat to our power. I could not be granted the freedom to leave the house unless it was part of my training and if it was not visible to the rest of the household that I was strong enough, then my teachings would be prolonged. Until each and every member confirms that I am fit to do as I please, then I can go. However, the ultimate approval depended on the decision of my father, Hibari Samuru, Chief of the Hibari Clan." It was infrequent to hear about Hibari's father, let alone know his name. It wasn't even hard to catch the distaste in the other's tone and the unfavorable scorn in his eyes, nevertheless the gleam and respect was still visible.

"Father was the strongest and most fearful man everyone had ever known. Even after losing mother, he still stood tall and fought viciously protecting his people. I was intrigued to become like him, to surpass his expectations and achieve my destiny." He looked at his hands dimly and for once, seemed lifeless and glum.

"What happened?" Tsuna finally asked.

The dark-haired man stared at the garden and watched at a distance before responding. "It wasn't satisfying. It was decided then that I would be banished from my clan to never set foot until I was sure to deem myself worthy to lead them. If not, then I am forever disowned of my rights and no longer considered a part of the Hibaris."

 **WHAM!**

Abruptly, Tsuna landed a fist on the table, ignoring the glare Hibari was giving him for nearly ruining the tea he worked so hard in preparing. "That's crazy." His deep voice coldly wafted in the air. "Why would they go that far into throwing you out of your own home just because you got defeated?" the other twitched and was vexed at the hated word being mentioned by the brunet but he held his ground and watched the other break, slightly in amusement for the rare display.

"I always knew that you were strong, Kyouya. And you still are. In fact, you are one of the most scary and most stubborn people I have ever met in my entire life that sometimes I wondered if you were also weird like everyone else." Okay, now Hibari was so close to popping a vein and wielding out his tonfas directly at Tsuna for his honest affront. How dare he put him on the same level with the unspoken names. Maybe the ex-Arcobaleno messed with a nut on the herbivore's brain, momentarily looking at the bandaged head, which caused his current behavior. It would be a pleasurable honor for him to whack the other back to his senses.

Though Tsuna believed that he was speaking out of sympathy and compassion for the other, his choice of words were quite an arrow to the skylark's ego if he ever stopped to realize it. "And now you said that you will be removed as a Hibari if you can't show them that you belong? Are you telling me that it takes skill to even become one? Why? That's so unfair." He knew he was becoming childish but he was now fuming with rage at the mere thought of it. Who would treat their own kin just like trash? And on what certain age was the other being casted off? It's just unbelievable.

"Whoever said that I lost?" said Hibari.

"Huh?"

Sort of annoyed, the man huffed."Must I start all over again, omnivore? I overcame my training. I just wasn't satisfied with my performance so I had myself banished and vowed to become stronger once I come back as a true Hibari."

The brunet parted his lips into an 'O' at the realization. It was Hibari himself who decided to leave his people, it was him who wanted to become stronger, and it was him who was taking the risk to lose his name if he cannot determine his resolve as one of them. Seriously, Tsuna mused, is this guy some kind of extremist? He won but didn't find it up to the mark to his reading? No wonder he was so desperate in gaining the victory in every battle he gets into but still looks dismal no matter the result. Ah well, all his worrying ended up in nought. But it did make him wonder just how strong did his Cloud Guardian want to become? Stronger like Reborn? Well, the man did look up to his tutor as the best among the best, incomparable to anyone's abilities. Though there too was Mukuro, the man who depleted and trampled on the man's pride back in middle school who enjoyed seeing him try to get back at him for the embarrassment he caused that even until now they're still in bitter terms with each other.

As if he knew what the latter was thinking, Hibari said. "If I cannot produce an outstanding outcome or surpass anyone I find challenging, then I am a bad excuse for an heir."

"Don't be silly." Tsuna finally calmed down from the sudden outburst earlier. He leaned back to sit properly after pulling his fist off the table as his caramel eyes lit up warmly to the other. "It's already been ten years, Kyouya, and I've watched you fight in numerous battles, facing outrageous rivals and winning in countless occasions and not a single one of them looked like an average performance. You fought with a certain grace that could out win others, a shifted speed and form that goes unnoticed and a cool headed mindset even if tragedy was right before you." Now his gaze turned more serious as the words trained out from his tunnel of voice. "You are not a failure, not my guardian, nor are you an heir to your clan. But you are Hibari Kyouya, a very dear friend of mine and someone who can only determine who he really is without letting fate decide for him. You alone can tell who you truly are. "

Hibari's face froze, surprised at the speech that was trailed with genuine kindness. A friend? He didn't expect to hear something like that to come from the brunet. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the man who would simply smile at him, who would remain mostly reserved on his opinions, but is crazily strong is actually telling him on what to think of himself. Usually, he'd ignore it and think of it as insignificant, but there was too much emotion lingering in Tsuna's words that he couldn't help but take pride in them for himself, a chant to boost him over and over again. Yes, he is right. He is not just a plain Hibari heir or a Cloud guardian of Vongola, he is Hibari Kyouya. He almost smiled at the brunet. A genuine smile which made the other's heart skip a beat in a few seconds.

Suddenly a bit embarassed from what he blurted out, for the sake of ridding the awkwardness, Tsuna pulled out the folder that was hidden in his sleeve and threw it on the table without eyeing the other opposite him. Hibari found a new curiosity on the object recently taken out into the open and dragged it to his chest leaving a short distance in between and lifted the page to scan through the entries.

Tsuna now turned to explain to him. "Eto... The Amallias are holding a soirée this Saturday at 8 in tribute to its allegiance with the Vongola and they are calling for my participation." The man made a short glimpse to the brunet indicating him to proceed which he humbly did. "Traditionally, so they say, it is a requirement for the boss to be accompanied by both his right-hand and a left-hand-man during those casual occasions to help signify superiority and dominance over his family and subordinates. But..." He added gravely, "Hayato and Takeshi are currently in no good condition to attend with me."

Sinking in the words to process, there was that obvious phrase that made up a whole new sentence that completes the meaning of the explanation. Hibari was soon finished and placed the folder down thrusting it gently towards Tsuna. He crossed his arms to his chest and spoke after. "In other words, you want me to attend for you by taking one of their places?"

Nervously, Tsuna nodded to the direct but exact answer. "Yes.. Reborn will be in Hayato's place and you'll be taking Takeshi's". The dark-haired man raised a brow at the mention of the ex-baby. So he's the one planning this? Tsuna's eyes sought the countenance and consideration from his guardian. If Hibari easily figured out the issue without him getting to the point, then was he willing to take up the request asked of him. Honestly, he hopes so. "Will you?" He now asked with that thin dash of hope reflecting in between his eyes, one word could strengthen it and another one could easily destroy it. What to say?

Crowding was a great inconvenience to Hibari. Just being surrounded by a number of base-minded herbivores was all too much to bare. Their common stupidity and weakness combined blared a screeching warning to his morale and he was so sure that he, like always, would refuse the plea to get into a group for a trivial reason. However, by fair means, he could not bring himself to turn down what the brunette in front of him was asking. Was it out of his hidden mercy for him after his blunder of a wedding with that 'Sasagawa Kyoko' herbivore? No, he never shows 'Mercy', that word itself was never part of his vocabulary nor did it mean a thing in his life. Heck, he never gives any of that even to this man... or does he?

Tsuna was beginning to falter in his expectation and was starting to find another way to fix his own problem. Perhaps, he could find a better solution without having to force the other into it. Though Reborn will certainly be throwing a fit at him.

"Fine." Hibari said.

Gaping at the man - with excitement now fully restored to one million percent - Tsuna was too speechless to say even the right thing. "Huh?" Was the dumbest response that ever traveled.

Letting the pathetic word slide for the time being, Hibari repeated. "I said that I'm considering this, but.." He leaned over the table, his steel, grey eyes staring intently at the other across him almost seductively but surely evilly, "once you've fully recovered, I will have you reserved for a day or two to bite you to death for putting me into such a situation. I despise it greatly when someone is plotting behind my back, omnivore. I don't care about your unsaid excuses, it's either you will come to my heed or you will have to find another replacement and face the ex-baby's wrath."

"U-Uhuh..." Tsuna was rapidly flushed in cherry cheeks, deprived from coming up with a reply; so this is the consequence. Well, he was aware that something like this to happen (though he was totally not expecting the skylark to look at him that way at all or blackmail him) so he'll just have to put up with it. Though it made him wonder why Hibari was not objecting the request like he does most of the time unless it was deemed necessary or must have met some of his interests. He watched the man pour himself tea while his mind pondered over a likely reason but he could not shape one from its roots. He won't get a straight answer even if he tries to ask, that's for sure. But he was happy, nonetheless, that the man complied even just this time. If that is the price, then he will do it!

The two companions continued in drinking the day away with the well-prepared tea until the inside of the kettle was now devoid of the rich liquid. After a few attempts in arguing to help in keeping the utensils but bluntly rejected by the former prefect and ordered to leave him be, Tsuna gave up and propped his hands to assist himself to stand up as he motioned a humble bow and smiled meekly. "Thank you for the tea and for having me today, Kyouya. I really enjoyed talking to you and getting to know you better. Hopefully, we'll be able to talk like this again someday."

Without glancing at the other, Hibari said, "Don't try to think that there will be a someday, omnivore."

"Oh? Then tomorrow?" Eagerness trailed on the brunet's tenor voice with growing gleams on his eyes. He was shot a sharpened gaze directly for his persistence but shrugged it off with a warm laugh. "I'm just kidding. No need to fret. But I really am looking forward for the next chances we can talk normally." Tsuna bid his farewell to Hibird, who, in turn, pecked a small kiss to his cheek with its beak, and to the still snoring Roll, careful to not touch the spikes, and headed towards the door. He stopped when he heard his real name this time being called out to him by the man and turned his head, his caramel eyes blinking patiently. "Yes?"

At first, Hibari didn't speak for a while but slowly let the words liberate themselves from his mouth. "Sasagawa Kyoko,", he saw the brunet tense at the mention of the unforgotten name, much less she-herbivore, but resumed with his statement not paying heed to the expected reaction. "... she didn't deserve you."

It hurt him, and it still does. The feeling of holding onto his pathetic assurance was getting loose and now he's being confronted about that dreading pain again. He felt his fingers going numb and his skin becoming pale at the remark coming from the Cloud Guardian. Tsuna bit his bottom lip, his bangs overshadowing his eyes to keep the man from seeing his expression and when he was certain that he could now speak up or at least make out a small sentence to show that he wasn't about to cry, he faced the other with a sad smile. "No... she probably didn't." Then left the room. Hibari listened to the retreating figure's feet echo slowly silencing itself from the sound little by little as the distance between them grew. His eyes stared straight at the door, never stirring to a different spot as if the brunet was still there in front of him. He knew he said something that should have stayed in the dark, but he didn't regret it for it could be a step to bringing the man back to the light. Tsuna, after all the crap he's gone through, is not himself and it was enough to make the skylark a bit worried.

"Tetsu." Immediately, the door slid open at the utter of the name revealing Hibari's trusted right-hand-man peeking his head into the even gap awaiting his leader's instructions or orders. Funny, he thought, he'll be experiencing first-hand what it's like to be a guardian who not only watches over the brunet but also gets protective over him from any signs of malicious acts, even the tiniest should be observed if not careful. A chuckle escaped his lips, this will be interesting, he would also be seeing how the latter will face the crowd in ways to avoid showing his weakness from last event's occurrence. Crowd. Now that he thought about it, he's going to have to blend in with them. Great. But, first thing's first, "Give me an exact location where there are herbivores lurking about that are violating any rules. I want to bite them to death."

oOo

Now dressed back into his polo shirt and pair of black, neat slacks, Tsuna began treading down the hollow path way in the mansion with his mind still fixated on his last conversation with HIbari. Uneasiness swept through his nerves at the mention of Kyoko's name. His heart was thumping rapidly which made him a bit irritated. Those steel, gray eyes conveyed a specific message he could not discern easily from the way his body was feeling during that moment. He just hoped that what he thinks was not the case. Once he has had enough and is itching to ask, he will confront his Cloud Guardian again when they have enough time to spare alone.

Gazes of his household were darted at him when his figure approached the busy hallway. It wasn't hard for the brunet to catch their panick-stricken expressions and see through their actions of trying to keep a distance from him. They would bow down and utter quiet greetings to him then walk in a quicken pace, not too quick, but enough to say that they weren't running to escape his presence. Was there something on his face? He didn't realize that his aura had changed drastically which went really well with his beaten condition. What he doesn't know was that his comrades could see and feel a strange yet fearful atmosphere wafting around him that they believed that staying away from their boss for now would be the best option.

It was beginning to unnerve the young man greatly, to be feared from his own family. Usually, they would enjoy meeting him and build up striking conversations just to spend time with him. But ever since that day at the church, when he walked away with a combination of contempt and sorrow, they were weary of him. Tsuna knew that they were concerned for him, but that wasn't helping given the fact that their unwavering stares was undressing his mentality making him feel like a complete stranger to them.

Not wanting to stay long in the middle of their midst, his feet stepped hurriedly towards another part of the mansion, not caring where so long as it looses track of the unwanted looks. He decided that staying outside, being vulnerable to passing eyes that may see him, was an endless torture to his space and self control. Ahead of him was a line of closed doors, the nearest one he picked to get into. Quickly he turned the doorknob open, shut it closed with his hands still rested on the frame with his forehead leaning against it, and gasped for a few air. Gosh did it feel like his whole respiratory system was disabled from the tension in the area he was in that he was too focused in catching his lungs he failed to notice the other individual inside the room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, Dame-Tsuna?" Immediately, the brunet jolted from his position at the familiar deep voice and turned his face to meet a pair of piercing, obsidian orbs. But what caught him off guard was what laid beneath it. Tsuna swallowed a lump behind his throat with his cheeks showered with pure redness.

Striking tan skin color glistened with firm muscles forming in the abdomen with an amazing 6 pack ab sculpted in the main core served as a blissful bull's eye for the female people. Toned arms and legs were carved perfectly on the limbs which proved to be definitely athletic and impressive as droplets of water raced from the chest down to the torso which was partially covered with a towel, threatening to fall down anytime soon and expose a hidden glory to the innocent eyes. To most, specifically the women - or possibly some men as well - this would be a haven, much more a blessing, to witness such a sight that anyone desperate enough would die to see and praise over ceremoniously.

But to Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, Single (Supposedly Married), Male, twenty-four years of age and still a virgin, it was a huge, regrettable nightmare! Right in front of him was none other than his tutor, wearing nothing but a mere towel. The horrid of it!

Reborn glared at the gawking brunet, annoyed with that pausing stare and spoke again. "Quit staring you idiot."

"You..." Not wanting to let the nude being see the tomato's influence on his steaming face, the nervous young man grabbed onto a nearby candle holder that was laying guiltlessly on a table and without a second thought, mercilessly hurled it towards the other. **"You PERVERT!"**

* * *

 **A/N:** Nyahahahaha! I kind of enjoyed this last bit. I wonder how Reborn will react to the sudden assault of his unexpected student? Hmmm... I'll leave it for you guys to decide for now. Hope it made a crackle of lightning come out of your laugh box. BTW, did you like the very fluffy 1827 moment? I made my own idea about Hibari's past, but it was only part of it. You'll know the rest in time. Till next time, guys!

 ***Samuru** \- Japanese name that means "His name is God". A fitting name for a ferocious person like Hibari's father.

Did you know... leaving lovely reviews is a lot like a confession said by an anime crush? That is how I portray it. **(e_e)** So, please make my anime crush confess to me~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** This is a fanfic, so it's obviously fan-made. :3 No ownership here except for the story-line.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

oOo

Reborn's room held a good opinion for being 'commodious' in a positive aspect for one's own individual space. Every point, section, arrangement and quality of furniture was exhibited with distinct features that did not exaggerate in its luxury and was furbished with a widespread of designs. Though simple, the patterns of its fabric and such were intricately decorated to his personal liking. In it's mixture of colors, from the choices of tawny to a sequence of a varieties of browns and a little balance of creamy white to match, this coated the room into a homey-filled theme into which the hitman considered as one of his protected and peaceful domains as a temporary escape from the taints of the mafia civilization. Yet, only to fall prey and have its meaning get demolished without a short notice of warning.

Presently, he was flaring with a destructive gleam in his eyes with his forefinger tapping oh-so irritably on his right knee promptly crossed over his left one. Reborn was now clothed in a yellow polo tucked in his neatly-made ashen slacks. His fedora was right next to him laid immobile on a table drawer while he was sitting on a chair beside it. Across him was Tsuna who was motionlessly behaved on a leather couch, fidgeting once in a while to fend off the uneasiness he felt under the hitman's steady but tormenting scrutiny. It was just a few minutes ago wherein the brunet had barged into his tutor's home space, calling him with a debased caption then assaulting him with a mere candle holder. Luckily for Reborn, he was able to evade it in the last second only to have the base of the object scratch the outermost layer of his dermis below his left cheek. Now, it's being covered with a band aid, much to his chagrin.

Albeit a minor injury, the ex-Arcobaleno was exceedingly enraged. No one could have anticipated something like this to happen, not even him of all people. How could he? It was a great disgrace to his part, being known as the best hitman for many, many years and the only means he had to keep himself away from going out of control was his trained mentality and reasoning. Frankly, it annoyed him eminently to be caught off guard in such a state. Who wouldn't be when your only shield for your lower zone was about to slip down? He wasn't that bold of a person in spite of his quantity of lovers and never will he. But in Tsuna's opinion, he might be pictured differently. Well he's certainly not going to try and explain himself to the careless brunet. He's the victim here and there's no way that keeping things as it is is going to help. But Reborn was never in a rush, so he will have to listen first-hand to the other's alibi before he can make any conclusion to shoot him on the spot or kill him slowly. Either way it was still a plot for Vongola Decimo's demise in which he was gladly taken by.

Reborn stopped his finger's movement and stood up making a short rustle from the chair's friction to the carpet, earning a minutely jolt from the brunet as a reaction. This made him smirk. _Good, he knows that I'm not happy_. He smoothly pressed on his heels to sit on a black, leather, single couch just opposite the younger man with the dark wood coffee table in between them, his dark eyes still glaring.

Watching intently at the other's every movement, Reborn could see that based from the way Tsuna was shuffling in his seat uncontrollably time to time - though a bit vaguely - discerned to him that he must have been already in a jittery shape before he came into his room. Generally, it was a very hard and remarkably an impossible miracle to escape an incensed man like Reborn who would in every creative way ruin your sanity and imprint a good reminder to never walk his path again.

However, in this moving time, this moment, he could only stare at those disconcerted eyes looking at nothing but at those agitated hands. Being the good observer he was, it was noted that the young man's shoulders were in a strange rhythm of rising and falling. This was taken into mind that now wasn't the time to take his revenge into action. He could always find an opportunity, anyway.

"Well..." his baritone floated in a languid yet threatening air, "As much as I would like to pulverize you and transform your sordid wails into the songs of bellowing instruments, I believe that there is another find that I should look into."

There was enough emphasis on his words to realize that the man was very mad - scratch that - infuriated. The sheer shadow in those black eyes were tremendously colored with the addition of rage, and a solemn promise of pain and torture wasn't hard to draw out of it, either; everything was understandable, Tsuna was the one at fault, he admits it. Although he's still upset about what happened to his two best friends caused by this person in front of him, it doesn't really commit any justice when he did something - not physically, but greatly in pride - unforgivable. He never even realized that he was making his way to the hitman's room before he entered. The stares from earlier still make him feel restless and conscious of himself that even right now, his mind drifts back to the time he didn't come here.

In a sense, he knew that words of an apology were needed, but he was a bit reluctant to do so. He was too anxious that his voice box wouldn't sound and even his calm, collected expression seemed to be dropping its confidence. Reborn had seen him like this before, but it's not like he was used to it or gives it an excuse to let the other be able to watch him whenever the individual was around. For all that, his tutor looked like he wasn't expecting any acknowledgement of his rudeness and instead appeared to be that he was going to ask a question demanding an answer.

Lifting his right hand to his chin, Reborn ran a thumb across his appealing lips. Some would have assumed that he was trying to seduce you given that it was a thumbs-up bonus point to his looks, but technically, it was his natural manner of contemplation. Wonder struck his mind to grow into a rapid curiosity. And then he asks.

"If I recall correctly - which I do - you would be all sweat and bones whenever you pay a visit to Hibari's. I find it very unusual to see you free from any signs of it. Not to mention I was expecting a rampage to start some time in the day since he's not that fond of crowding. He does have an assignment to be your temporary left-hand-man and attend with you to a massive event. I would like to know why."

"Oh..." Tsuna said in a light breath as if it was the first air he got hold of from the moment he got there. "Kyouya was in the middle of meditating when I came over. He didn't seem to be in the right mood to fight so he somehow took the information smoothly. I guess he's fine with it."

"Hmm. Really? Next question: You've been there for two and forty-five hours. If it all went well, what took you so long to leave?"

"Well..." The brunet scratched the back of his head in his natural behavior. Is he being interrogated? He can trace the suspicious look Reborn was giving him. "We talked for a while. Kyouya and I had tea, which he made, and spoke of non-related matters and stuff. It was just a small conversation, but I didn't know that we took that really long. I lost track of time, I suppose."

There was something missing, Reborn could tell. His mind now forgot its reserved punishments to the brunet as it focused more on the next query he had in store.

"You're hiding something else, Dame-Tsuna. Did Hibari say something to you before you left?" The moment his student paused and gradually paled told him that something did happen between the two. He was going to ask what, but considering how Tsuna's expression reflected its distress after being found out, he decided to leave it alone for now. If ever he tries to push it, he might not get any other information that might be more important than the current one. They still need to locate Kyoko, and they have to get Tsuna in his right mind to do that. But if what Hibari told the man was related to her... Agh... How troublesome.

Easing himself, Reborn leaned on the backrest of his seat, sighing lowly.

"Get yourself a cup of coffee and something to munch on. Also, get on your casual attire. We're going on a ride."

Blinking questionably, Tsuna tilted his head, not clearly understanding what he was told. Sometimes, this so-called adult can be such a clueless child. Sighing once more, Reborn clarified, "We're going to visit Mama. You haven't been in contact with her ever since your dramatic wedding. She's been worried sick."

"Eeeeh?" The reaction given was close to causing the Vongola to slide off from his seat. Fortunately, he was able to withstand it and just push back in surprise, his narrow, caramel eyes widening in shock. If there was one thing he wasn't ready to go for, then that was meeting eye to eye with his mother. Nana was the most zealous above Haru who was having great anticipation to his nuptial with his childhood crush. She was the one who prepared the menu, sparked Haru's interest in planning the designs, set up the guest list, the contributions goes on. How in Kami-sama's name will he be able to look at her straight in the eye without cowering when after all her hard work and energy was immediately shot down the moment Kyoko never showed up? If anything, he's ashamed to see the woman and ashamed that he's failed even at his matrimony lifestyle.

"I don't know if I can, Reborn..." He spoke almost less than a whisper. "She might throw a fit at me."

Reborn raised a brow at the queer statement. "You sound like you don't know the person who birthed you. Being pessimistic about it won't tell you what's going to happen. It's a form of cowardice. You among all people should know that." He was returned with a reproachful stare from the younger among them who was opening his mouth to retort but was cut off by a raised hand before a word came out. "Don't start. Anyway, I already contacted her. Now's not the time to look surprised. We have fifteen minutes. If I don't see you outside on time, the next thing you'll know, there will be mine bombs planted inside your room."

"That's ridiculous. Though I'm sure you're not joking, either."

"Believe me, I'm not. Now hurry up and get out of my room before I decide to dig a bullet into your skull."

"But what am I suppose to do with this?" Tsuna gestured to his injuries, specifically his banded head. "Mom's going to bombard me with a helluva of questions, I'm sure of it. She thinks you're too saintly to actually be the cause of these even if I insist on telling her."

There was a momentary gloat passing through the hitman's lips at the insulting compliment of being called 'saintly'. Having been under Nana's care for nearly a decade and a half paid him to be under a good impression on her perspective that whatever anyone tells her would squeeze out of her other ear with ease. It was a good thing he was smart enough to hide from her his brutality towards everyone else especially to her son, otherwise, he would find his name in large, bold letters on her death list.

"If you're so worried, then tell her that you tripped. She'll definitely believe you for your clumsiness."

A short glare from the brunet darted Reborn's way before he could let his tensed shoulders relax slightly until the he exited the room wordlessly. Arguing back with the man will get him nowhere near winning - not that he planned on losing. Tsuna didn't bother to look back, though the other man was grateful he didn't, his expression wilting to a faint sordid frown when the brunet was out of sight.

Now alone in his newly sabotaged peace, Reborn rotated towards a 3 piece drawer, grabbed the handle in the middle and pulled the drawer open where there was a mess of papers occupying the limited size. He tapped on the lower-left corner and in reaction the base loosened a bit, elevating in a centimeter, enough to insert a finger. Raising it without a care if the materials on top got even more scattered, the man carefully slipped out from the interior a thin envelope, taking a look into its contents until he pinched one out from the rest. His eyes grimed upon the object.

* * *

"Tsuna-nii! Welcome home!" Fuuta waved out to the addressed man as he watched him come out of the vehicle door from the passenger's seat, Reborn following from the driver's. Because he's the best hitman for many decades even during his life span as an Arcobaleno, it was in Reborn's strong belief that there wouldn't be any need to have extra people to look after their boss since the queue of enemies were scarce this month thanks to the familigia's facility in keeping them away and after word had spread that he came back from his mission. Plus, he's currently the brunet's right-hand, no way is he going to be reckless on that. On the other hand, Tsuna was doing his best to look delighted to see his adoptive brother, but he was struggling to keep it hidden that he was annoyed with the hitman beside him, doing nothing but grinning like the moron he is. Reborn squinted his eyes sharply at him just now. Oops. He must have heard his thoughts.

If it hadn't been for Chrome being around the mansion, she wouldn't have been able to set up an illusion on him, concealing all his bruises and the bandage wrapped on his temple to bar any questions that are surely to come from Nana or anyone he comes across who might not leave him be without having a full explanation.

Nana, all smiles and warm hospitality, came out of the entrance, cloaked with her apron and spatula in hand, calling out to them in her familiar cheery tone.

"Tsu-kun! Reborn-kun! Welcome back!" She gradually decelerated from her steps before reaching them in arm's length and blinked a few times. "Ara? Reborn-kun, what happened to your cheek?"

In an instant, Tsuna uttered without missing a beat, overlooking his shyness when meeting his mother's question. "He tripped, Mom."

Nana blinked. "Oh? Really? I didn't know that you could be clumsy. Oh well, there's always a first. You should be careful next time, Reborn-kun. "

"This might be a new ranking I'll have to take note of." Fuuta said.

There was a wee but acute twitch that encircled the hitman's figure for a few seconds. Such a total, utter mortifying comment! Tsuna craned his neck a bit to take a look at his former tutor's face who was stiff and fighting the urge to scowl in front of the woman. This almost made the brunet want to snicker at that, but the extremely murderous aura the man broadcasted everywhere circulating against him and Fuuta made them both abort their separate plans right away.

Oblivious to the threatening air, Nana motioned them inside, heading back into the kitchen while she proceeded to her cooking with Fuuta helping, unaware of the large groan of her son, sounds of streaming bullets, and numerous pleads of mercy coming from the living room. The Ranking Prince silently prayed for his big brother, as much as he would like to help him escape the tyrant. Reborn was terrifying, indeed.

In that very moment, Tsuna realized that the illusion Chrome casted on him did not make any difference to the injuries the hitman was inflicting on him. Recently, new one's flourished but it was away from Nana's sight at the very least with the damages in the house hidden from her view. It was a small thanks to Reborn who made sure that he didn't cause too much havoc.

The mother of the house was running in a line of words, letting her vibrant dialogue fill up the soundless air to add life to the dining room even though nothing good came out of it. A few minutes have passed and Bianchi came in from the entrance door with a few bags containing groceries. Her womanly instincts spotted Reborn in the middle of the table right away who was sipping on his coffee, dropping everything she had by the doorway as she threw herself at the man, snuggling him like she did when he was still in his baby form, unintentionally oblivious to everyone else's presence.

"Reborn! My sweet! You're back! Oh, how I missed you so much! I didn't even know that you were visiting. What happened to your cheek-"

"Nothing serious." He finished.

"Oh. Well, you should have told me sooner that you'd be coming so that I could cook a meal for you."

The mere thought of her cooking made the hitman's stomach twist unpleasantly. He feigned a grin, "No, thank you. Mama made lunch so I'm quite full right now."

"Hmm.. Well, then I shall cook us some dinner."

Oh. no.

Nana laughed at the little display while Fuuta was unsure of how to react to the whole situation. Reborn just sighed but stopped midway when he noticed the look on the brunet's face.

He forgot.

"Bianchi-chan." Nana said. The beautiful Italian woman glanced at her, her arms still encircled around the other's neck after she kissed his cheek, waiting to know what she was called for. "I heard that you won the cooking contest back in Tokyo. Congratulations."

Cooking contest? Tsuna blinked, then his expression lowered to a shivering wince. Did she... No. Maybe? But she won? He turned to Fuuta asking for an answer but only got a wry smile. It wouldn't be so nice to think of any negative possibilities when the woman might have put in a lot of effort just to make it worth tasting. So there's a definite chance that it was an honest win. The young Vongola smiled at her.

"Congratulations, Bianchi."

Registering the amiable range of pitch and tone that only belonged to one person she knew, Bianchi immediately released her hold on Reborn and met eyes with her boss. She didn't know what to say. He watched everything without uttering a word to interrupt and now he's praising her for her achievement as if nothing happened a while ago. How insensitive of her.

"Tsuna... I..."

It was evident that she was feeling guilty and shaking with regret even though it was all unpremeditated. The man she loved for nearly twenty years had been away for a number of months and it was already understandable for the young man that Bianchi just missed Reborn so much. Even though he had just undergone a terrible heartbreak not too long ago, Tsuna was well aware when to be miserable and when not to. Not paying heed to the worried state he got Hayato's sister in, the young boss extended his hands, grasping the woman's and smiling at her so tenderly and earnestly.

"What's with the long look, Bianchi? Lighten up, now; you deserve it."

Quite taken aback, Bianchi slowly smiled at him. "Thank you, Tsuna..."

If he was not named Reborn and not the greatest hitman of the world, he would probably have puffed out his relief in the open which is totally out of character. It almost got him there that Tsuna might have been offended by the display and walked off since he's still in a very emotional mess. He almost wanted to shoot himself for allowing Bianchi to cuddle him like a doll but in the end everything went well. Taking a glance at Nana, her eyes looked deep in thought and preoccupied as she watched her son interact with the Poison Scorpion, and when she caught Reborn watching her, the mask was back on with the usual kind smile. The hitman let it go knowing that he had a reason in bringing Tsuna here.

"Bianchi."

The addressed woman turned to him attentively, her face beaming with delight in being called out. My, my, he thought.

"I want to talk with you. Alone."

The excited visage was now descended into a look of urgency after recognizing the familiar tone Reborn was using. Bianchi then excused herself and followed him outside, leaving the mother and son to dwell in their familial space.

He couldn't help but feel wary about the pair going somewhere private, but what panicked him more was that they left him with his Mother; anything but that. Not when he knew that they're likely to discuss what happened if either of them start to speak. Honestly, he was running away; away from those who wanted answers, away from those who supported him, away from those who expected a lot from him, away from those who believed in him. And that all lead to his mother. But when he tried to face her, her smile was not cheery, as he can see, it was comforting and still encouraging as she took the first step to initiate their talk.

"How are you, Tsu-kun?"

"Oh... I'm doing good."

"I see. I'm quite surprised that Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun didn't tag along like they usually do. Perhaps they are busy today?"

Fidgeting in his seat for a few seconds, Tsuna mustered up a proud grin to hide the fact that his two best friends are currently bed-ridden because of his angelic tutor. "Yes. They're really busy right now and don't seem to have enough time to come over today. But don't worry, **they're** **doing great and are still healthy!** "

"That's good to hear. It's been a while since there's been noise going around the area. Knowing you three make such a ruckus, I've gotten so used to it that I wished that everything doesn't have to be so quiet. These days the people here just come and go. Leave the house for work or school then come back home to sleep. A fixed schedule. Although I do know that there is more to look forward to other than an ordinary tomorrow."

She really is wonderful, that woman. Even in her own words there is a special meaning to it. And this nearly made him feel hopeful to something. Lost in his thoughts, he failed to feel his mother's caring hands touch his right away. He saw her eyes softening with that familiar maternal love, and, all in one swift tide, Tsuna's anxiety disappeared.

"That's why, Tsu-kun, even if you think that no matter how much you see looks nothing new or at least changed, you have to keep telling yourself that there's always going to be something beautiful coming out of it. Yes, your wedding did not go the way you wanted it to, not the way everyone else wanted it to, but you know what? There's a sweet after-taste from a bitter experience. Believe me, I've tried. So right now don't think about what you did wrong. Think about how what you're going to do to make it right."

Wet. He felt something wet drizzle down his cheeks. Tsuna's vision was becoming a blur, the corner of his eyes watery and that was when he noticed that he was letting out the tears he didn't know he could release. In fact, these were one of the rare emotional tears after nine years of immense discipline of keeping them sheathed from open sight. Yet here he is, letting everything out with the companionship of his own blood watching him. He was more frustrated than embarrassed as he wept quietly with Nana listening without saying a word.

* * *

They decided that the pathway located at the hindmost of the house was the most secure area to communicate without any unnecessary interference. Reborn's back was facing Bianchi, inanimate and in the form which she assumes to be contemplating.

"What's wrong, Reborn?"

"..."

"Reborn?"

"... I need your help."

"Anything."

Reborn finally glanced at her and drew out from the interior of his suit an envelope, gesturing it to the woman to take it. Reluctantly, Bianchi opened the top, took one of the contents, her green eyes slowly widening at what she was seeing.

"Is this...?"

The man nodded. "It is."

It was a photograph of Kyoko running by an isolated bridge near the church, still in her wedding dress but quite disoriented, panting, rushing, escaping. Whoever sent this must know where she is, how she's doing, who she's with. An hour after Reborn's punishment to Tsuna was dealt with and after he stopped by the garden, he found an envelope outside the gate. No one was around that time and it was because he was there. It was definite that this was meant for Tsuna to receive, but given the circumstances and the high probability that his idiotic student might act rashly out of his emotions, he took it with him, silently researching for any reliable sources to track down anyone with a connection to the whereabouts of the Vongola Decimo's missing bride.

Bianchi studied the other articles which contained a small number of similar photos of Kyoko. It's strange, but who would try and take stolen shots from her, and why send them over? To ruin Tsuna even more? Or are they holding the poor woman hostage? Reborn had the same thought, but there wasn't any message to prove anything they can assume.

"We need to trace them. Whoever sent those is bound to be another enemy of Vongola who's using the current situation to their advantage. Tsk."

"Hmm. But why ask me?"

"You've been taking care of her for the past years and have more experience in the field of mafia than Haru or Hana does. Who knows what might happen in time so I cannot risk them to be part of this. I can't ask Ryohei since he'll probably lose himself and let his emotions take over, given that he's as worried as Tsuna. I've already hired a few associates who are experts in tracking down any leads, but it's still not enough. Kyoko is safe, that's for sure. But if Vongola is desperate in finding her, then they ought to be prepared for anything that could be a bolt in the blue." Reborn faced the waiting woman, his voice was stern and alert, "Bianchi, under no circumstances are we to speak of this to Tsuna. Ryohei will find out eventually, but Tsuna should never find out. Not until I say so."

"I... I understand. But I don't think it will take him long to discover what we're doing, though. I know this is for him, but what concerns me is how he'll react to this once he realizes it."

"Tsk. In the mean time, we'll have to do whatever it takes to keep him away from finding out."

"Reborn." The man looked back at her and saw that she had something else to say. "Is he that unstable... that you're willing to do all this for him?" Dark eyes merely widened at the remark but lost its shock in the next few seconds. His words came out, but they were not the words Bianchi was expecting.

"Not for him, the family's." Turning on his heels, Reborn sauntered back into the house, not waiting for a response to come from Bianchi. Coming from the back door, he approached the ingress to the family room, there, he spotted his student and the mother engaging in a good-natured conversation while they sat on the couch, the tension no longer there, their faces all affectionate and soothing.

The jet-black haired man felt his gaze assuage from its usual severity at the image of Tsuna's tender smile coming back from its hide as he watched the man speak to Nana. Though it wasn't the complete form, it still bore the same brilliance, nonetheless. He directly diverted his attention elsewhere when Tsuna noticed his presence, hands clasped on his lap gently, shyly nodding his acknowledgement. Nana was enthusiastic a moment after Tsuna saw him, virtually springing on her feet till she was able to reach out to him, convincing him and her son to stay for dinner. And Reborn allowed it to happen, his mood was too good to waste this time of the day. Mildly surprised, Tsuna agreed.

* * *

Dusk has blurred the horizon. Little by little did the stars powder the sky and the only thing moving along the lone road was the vehicle where Tsuna and Reborn were in. Not one has spoken about today, Reborn's eyes were transfixed on the path, Tsuna was back at the window like before. After having a safe dinner when Fuuta came home, (Nana came to their rescue before Bianchi could even touch anything, a small but hazardous fear crept inside them that she might slip in her mastery of cooking ordinary meals by merely hearing a compliment from Reborn) they soon bid their farewells to the household and left.

Tsuna watched with fair interest at the fading light, sound becoming more facile to the ears, the nocturnal creatures emerging from their habitat to add to the noise. For some reason, it was pleasant to know that there was something to take in as a token for comfort. Once in a while, his palms would rub on his sleeves back and forth to lessen the anxiety he was going through, the throbbing in his injured but illusion-coated head went purely unnoticed, thoughts of the before and after coming to.

"Reborn..." Tsuna whispered.

"Hm?"

Tsuna was hesitant, Reborn finally gave a sidelong glance to indicate that he was waiting, then muttered, "Thank you."

Bemused, the hitman lifted a brow, the brunet still not facing him after the two-word confession. Then, Tsuna shifted on his seat, no longer looking outside, his eyes landing on the other's solemnly. He sheepishly grinned - mostly to himself, probably - wiping his free hand on the back of his neck in the course of clarifying. "I always believed that talking about it was going to make me regret it. My mistake. In fact, I would have if I continued to shut myself."

"..." Reborn looked toward the road, making a few turns on the wheel. "I assume all went well?"

"Yeah... So, thank you."

"What for? All I did was drag your useless body out of its cramped cage and tossed it to wherever it was needed. But, yeah, I suppose I did pretty well."

"I retract what I said. I hate you." Tsuna snorted and went back to gazing at the window, his aura fiery with annoyance of receiving a sarcastic reply even when he expressed himself seriously. He failed to catch the other staring at him then it was decided that the car still needs to be managed in order to get to the mansion safely.

"By the way, you need to clear out all of those documents once we get back. I'm not letting you blink an eye until everything is signed for and don't even try to think that any of your ridiculous excuses will work. Starting tomorrow, as your right-hand-man, I will commit myself to keeping you close to your responsibilities. "

"UGH!"

* * *

 **A/N:** And I am back! Firstly, I apologize for the wait (am I? e_e). You know how life can pause you from moving then play where you left out not caring how you're feeling. That's how it was for me. I'll do my best to update as fast as I can. No promises, though. I truly wish to jump right away to the "THIS" and the "THAT", but rushing just makes the plot taste sour. Don't worry, it's going to get better and better. Feel free to review or follow for updates.

*Tsuna is just too adorable!


End file.
